¡HEY SAM!
by nubeRojiza
Summary: Luego de un tiempo fuera de Seattle, Freddie regresa a Ridgeway para continuar con su vida normal, pero algo esta cambiando...¿que aventuras pasarán él y Sam para descubrir lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro..?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, GRACIAS POR ENTRAR … ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN ALGUNOS DE LOS SEDDIES QUE HE LEIDO, CON LAS COSAS TIPICAS COMO EL CLASICO BAILE, LA CLASICA CITA, LOS CLASICOS CELOS, EN FIN, SI ENCUENTRAN ALGO SIMILAR A LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS, NO ES CON EL AFAN DE COPIAR SINO DE ENTRETENERLOS, ASI QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS… TENGAN TACTO **^_^U

**ICARY ES PROPIEDAD DE NICK Y DAN SHNEIDER.**

_Cursiva= Pensamientos_

"**HEY SAM"**

**CAPITULO 1. iCOME BACK.**

SAM

Ya han pasado casi 4 meses desde que Fredward se fue a Ohio, me pregunto si regresará… aunque, ni quien quiera verlo…

FLASH BACK

"Excelente show chicas." termina Freddie una transmisión mas de iCarly. "Oigan, vamos a licuados locos." sugiere Carly. "Huh, un mensaje de mamá, adelántense chicas, las alcanzo en un rato." sale Freddie rápidamente del estudio.

"Hey Spencer, ¿nos acompañas por un licuado?"pregunta Sam. "Chicas, ¿Freddie ya se fue?" "Si, su mamá lo llamo." agrega Carly. "¿Pasa algo Spens?" lo nota serio. "Siéntense." Sam y Carly se miran una a la otra confundidas. "Tienen que ser comprensivas con Freddie, él las necesitará mucho." "¿Huh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Freddie esta bien?" se levanta Carly preocupada. Spencer niega con la cabeza. "Tranquilas, ayer hable con la señora Benson, Freddie esta bien, pero no son buenas noticias, será mejor que Freddie se los diga."

En Licuados Locos…. "¿Qué habrá querido decir Spencer?" agita Carly su vaso con hielos. "Voy por otro, ¿quieres?" se levanta Sam. "No, Sam, es tu sexto licuado…" "Ah, no los voy contando…" se aleja. _"También compraré una dona, rayos, comer es lo único que me tranquiliza, ¿qué le ocurrirá al Nerd? No es que me preocupe, no demasiado… supongo que aunque odies a alguien, debes preocuparte por el." _piensa la rubia frente al mostrador.

"¡SAM!" "¿Qué pasa?" "Freddie me mando un mensaje, quiere que vayamos al estudio." "OK." salen las chicas rápidamente. "¡SAM, TU DONA!" "¡Comela por mi T-Bou!" "Cielos, ¿Sam dejando comida? debe ser algo grave" regresa T-Bou la dona a la brocheta.

Mientras en el estudio, Freddie esta sentado en uno de los cojines, muy pensativo… "Freddie, Freddie." llama Carly sin recibir respuesta del chico. "Ah, lo siento, estaba algo distraído." "Spencer nos dijo que sucedió algo, dinos antes de que muera de la preocupación." habla Carly impaciente, Sam observa tras ella. Freddie guarda silencio… "Humm, bueno, chicas, me iré de Seattle…" "¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué?" se desconcierta Carly. "Mi abuela enfermó, mamá es su única hija, y nos mudaremos a Ohio para cuidar de ella… el abuelo murió hace dos meses y mi abuela se encuentra sola, así que debo ir con mamá." terminó Freddie quedando en silencio. Carly lo abraza llorando. Freddie trata de consolarla. "Tranquila, estaremos en contacto… y conseguiré a alguien para que se encargue del show." "No, el show no será el mismo sin ti, ¿verdad Sam? ¿Sam? ¿A dónde fue? Estaba aquí hace un minuto…"

SAM

Lo imagine todo: que se le había descompuesto su nueva computadora, que le había dado una alergia, o que a su histérica madre se había roto una pierna… pero no imagine que, se iría… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Seguro unas semanas, ¿y si no?… cuando lo escuche decirlo, sentí que algo se había roto dentro de mi, nunca me había sentido así, no desde lo de mi padre… "¡SAM!" escuche su voz tras de mi, "¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunte secando mis ojos antes de mirarlo. "Sé que a veces vienes aquí, como yo." se acercó a mi cruzando la ventana, yo estaba en la salida de incendios, extrañamente me senita bien en ese lugar, así que cuando no estaba con Carly y Freddo me gustaba ir a pensar allí, desde que, bueno, desde lo del beso… "Me voy en una semana." dijo, y sentí otra vez ese cranck en mi pecho… Lo mire entonces, tenia esa tonta sonrisa de nerd, tonta y linda sonrisa… "¿Por qué te fuiste?" preguntó buscando algo en mi mirada. "Es-es que no me gustan ese tipo de escenas, en donde Carly y tú se ponen a llorar como niñitas…"dije con mueca de desagrado. "Je, claro… aunque se escuche raro, creo que también te extrañare…" me miro nuevamente, sentí que el calor subía a mis mejillas, ¿Por qué dice esas cosas el nub?… me acerque a él y lo golpee en el hombro con toda mi fuerza. "AHHGGG." se destemplo su rostro por el dolor…. "Y yo extrañaré hacer eso…" dije tratando de sonreír….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…...

"¡Hey Sam! ¡Aquí!" llama Carly a la chica rubia que parece algo desorientada, el primer día de clases. "¡Hey Carls!" responde Sam al ubicarla. "¿Qué traes allí niña?" pregunta Carly. "¿Em? Un pedazo de jamón ahumado…" dice Sam con naturalidad. "¡¿Qué? Pero si estamos a punto de entrar a nuestra primera clase, tíralo, ¡anda!" forcejea Carly mandando por los aires el pedazo de jamón que termina cayendo en el cabello brillante de Gibby… "¡Upss!" dicen al unísono las chicas, Gibby solo atina a morder un trozo del jamón…

Ya en clase… "¿Qué te pasa Carly? ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa?" averigua Sam mordiendo un sándwich recién robado del compañero de atrás. "Es nuestra primera clase Sam, es natural que este nerviosa, ya sabes, el nerviosismo del primer día…" titubea Carly. "Ah, sí claro, ¿no será que, lo que realmente te pone nerviosa es Taylor Green, que está sentado a unas cuantas sillas delante de ti?" "¡SHHHH! Cállate Sam, alguien te puede escuchar." se sonroja Carly. "¡AJA! Lo sabía." ríe Sam… "Vamos Carly, Taylor te ha gustado desde el preescolar, es tu oportunidad de conquistarlo." Sugiere Sam y al momento la maestra de filosofía las reprende y las saca del salón. "Genial Sam, nuestro primer día, y ya nos corrieron de clase." dice Carly con desenfado. "No exageres, que nos hicieron un favor ¿Quieres?" ofrece el último pedazo de sándwich… ^_^U

…

En el pasillo de la escuela…. "¡No vuelvas a decir esas cosas en clase Sam! Alguien podría escuchar y contarle a Taylor." regaña Carly. "OK, OK. Pero dime, ¿no es verdad que Taylor te pone nerviosa?" la codea Sam. "Bueno, sí, algo, es decir, ¡Niña indiscreta!". . . "A propósito, ya han pasado 4 mes desde que Freddie se fue con su mamá a Ohio, me pregunto si regresará pronto… no he sabido de él en un mes…" cambia el tema Carly, "…y extraño volver a hacer el show." "En serio, ¿4 meses? Ni me había dado cuenta, yo también quiero volver al show…" agrega Sam, "…Pero solo de hacer el show, al ñoño Fredward, ni quien lo quiera volver a ver." completa. "Vamos Sam, no me digas que no extrañas a Freddie, al menos no has tenido a quien molestar, y Gibby ya es un experto en escaparse de ti." agrega Carly. "Además, nunca quisiste hablar con Freddie en línea…" "Ash, ya te dije que me daba flojera hablar con el nerd, lo único que disfrutaba era hacerle la vida miserable, ese si era mi hobbie favorito." "Sam…" "OKOK, admito que hacia bien su trabajo…" dice resignada la rubia… "¡WOW! Esas palabras quedaran grabadas para la posteridad." se escucha una voz masculina tras las chicas. "¡FREDDIE!" llama Carly sorprendida y corre para abrazarle, Sam se queda observando en trance. "¡¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¡¿Cómo has estado? ¡Vaya, estas más alto, y parece que la voz te ha cambiado otra vez." dice Carly alegre de verlo. "Emm, no sé por donde empezar a responder." se sonroja Freddie. Sam sigue observando tras ellos. "Oye Sam, ¡Sam!" la saca Carly del trance, "¿No vas a Saludar a Freddie? ¡Regresó!" "¿Eh? Ah sí, ¿qué onda Fredward?" golpea al chico en el hombro. "También me da gusto verte Sam" agrega Freddie con ironía….

"Que bien que vayas a continuar en la escuela con nosotras." dice Carly. "Si, me da gusto volver con ustedes chicas, lamentablemente mi abuela falleció…" "Lo sentimos mucho Freddie." "Gracias, fue difícil pero todo está bien, mamá y yo volveremos a nuestra vida de antes en Seattle, además no todo es malo, traje un equipo de audio y video impresionante desde Ohio, iCarly volverá a ser el mejor show en línea…" comenta Freddie volviendo a animarse. "Suena genial, aunque intentamos hacer el show con otros técnicos, resultó ser un desastre sin ti, es por eso que decidimos dejarlo hasta que tu regresaras, iCarly somos nosotros tres, ¿verdad? Sam, ¿Sam?_…. "¿Desde cuándo cambio tanto Froddo?" _piensa Sam a la carrera observando platicar a sus dos amigos…. "Oye Sam, ¿Me oyes? ¿Sam?" pellizca Carly la mejilla de la chica… "¡Auch!" reacciona. "Iremos a casa para festejar el regreso de Freddie." "¿Ah? OK" y sigue a los chicos a casa de Carly…

….

En el departamento Shey…. "¡FREEDIEEE!" abraza efusivamente Spencer a al chico levantándolo del piso, "Wou, si que creciste…" le despeina el cabello… "Que les parece si preparou mis tacos de spaguetti para festejar el regreso de Freddie." "Eso sería genial." dice Freddie alegre. "Bien, hermanita, acompáñame a comprar las cosas que me faltan." "De acuerdo, chicos, Sam no molestes tanto a Freddie en lo que volvemos." pide Carly. "Okey…" dice Sam con desagrado ya acomodada en el sofá, y salen del apartamento dejándolos solos.

Freddie recorre el apartamento de los Shay, todo parece exactamente igual, a excepción de ese nuevo agujero en la pared producto de una falla eléctrica que trato de reparar Spencer (él no es bueno con lo eléctrico). Luego fija la mirada en la chica rubia, que parece aburrida mirando televisión. Sam siente la mirada y sin voltear a verlo le hace una mueca de desagrado. "¿Qué me vez Dork? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?" pregunta sarcástica. "Hazme un lugar, también quiero ver televisión." "Siéntate en el piso, es más amplio, aquí solo quep…..¡hey!" la carga Freddie y la hecha a un lado antes de que terminara la frase. Sam se queda boquiabierta. "Así está mejor." dice Freddie triunfal. "¡ESCUCHA BOBO! No creas que por estar más alto y tener algo de músculo falso eres más fuerte que yo." reta Sam. "¿Qué quieres decir Sam? ¿Qué no soy capaz de ganarte?" pregunta Freddie aceptando el reto. "¡Vencidas!" se acomoda Sam frente a la mesita de la sala con su brazo en posición. "No quiero lastimarte Sam." "Tienes miedo de perder." reta otra vez la rubia haciéndole un puchero y de inmediato Freddie se pone en posición, empiezan a jugar…TAZZZ, azota el brazo de Freddie contra la mesita. "¡GANE! ¡Lo vez ñoño, soy la mejor!" vocifera Sam "Seee, see, eres la mejor…" dice Freddie con desgano… _"Si no pierdo jamás me la quitare de encima…" _Piensa el chico viéndola saltar…. _"Se ve diferente…"_ continua pensando sin apartarle la mirada. "¿Y ahora que me ves?" se mosquea Sam. "Nada, sigues siendo la chica salvaje y poco femenina de siempre."dice Freddie con desgano, "¡Yo siempre he sido femenina Freducho!" se molesta….. "Sam, ¿por qué no quisiste hablar conmigo todo este tiempo?" "¿Eh? Bueno… hablabas con Carly, ¿Qué mas querías?" "Tu también eres mi amiga ¿no?" "Si se le puede llamar amigo a alguien que odias…" "¡No Sam!, es solo que…" "¡Hey chicos!" entra Carly interrumpiendo con una bolsa de víveres." Sam le roba un baguete y empieza a devorarlo….

En el set de iCarly… "En unos dias tendré lista la nueva isla de edición, ustedes ocúpense de sacar cosas nuevas para el show." dice Freddie ajustando algunos detalles en el plasma de iCarly. "¡Para tu información Nerd! Carly y yo escribimos muchas ideas para el programa." alega Sam con disgusto. "Es verdad Freddie, hay material para iCarly como para un año." explica Carly con más tacto…

SAM

Valla día, el bobo de Fredward regresó, ¿con qué derecho? ¡y sin avisar! Luego de un mes sin saber de él… ¡¿Qué le pasa?… caí rendida en mi cama, me gire y observe una fotografía en mi buró, donde estábamos los cuatro: Carly, Spencer, Freddie y yo… Ya no parece el niño debilucho de antes, hasta se ve más….¡Pero qué estupidez! ¡Puckett! Es el tecnicucho sin cerebro de Benson…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2. iFULL IN LOVE OF SAM**

Días después en la escuela… "Ya vieron lo guapo que se puso Freddie." cuchichea un grupo de chicas observándolo de lejos, Sam y Carly escuchan los comentarios. "Vaya, Freddie se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas." sonríe Carly. "Pues yo no sé qué le ven a ese ñoño, es todo un fiasco." dice Sam mordiendo un trozo de costilla con prisa. "Hey Chicas." saluda Freddie acercándose. "¿Ensayaremos hoy para el show?" "¡Claro!" dice Carly y seguido ve a Taylor acercarse a ellos y saludar familiarmente a Freddie. "¿Qué hay Benson? No llegues tarde a la práctica de hoy." saluda y le lanza una sonrisa a Carly. "Carly, Carly, ¡Carly!" pasa una mano frente a su cara. "Green ya se fue, puedes dejar de babear." habla Freddie con desgano. "¿Qué? ¡¿Conoces a Taylor Green?¿Desde cuándo?" pregunta Carly exaltada. "¿Eh? Bueno, lo acabo de conocer, hice pruebas para el equipo de basquetbol y quede." "¿Estas en el equipo de baloncesto? ñoño." pregunta Sam. "Si Sam, es lo que acabo de decir, lo técnico no es lo único en lo que soy bueno…" "¡Freddie! Tu y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente." interrumpe Carly decidida y se marcha. Sam y Freddie se le quedan viendo. "Es la oportunidad que Carly esperaba, ahora te pedirá que le presentes a Taylor." molesta Sam con un dejo de diversión." "Aja." musita Freddie cerrando el casillero. "¿Qué? ¿No me digas que eso no te molesta?" insiste Sam. "Ya déjame tranquilo Sam." pide Freddie con desgano. "Yo te molesto cuando quiero y… ¡oh no! Allí viene ese idiota, escóndeme Fredward…" "¿De qué hablas Sam? ¿Quién?"… "¡Hola hermosa! Allí estas, finalmente te encontré, ja, ja, parece que te estuvieras escondiendo." habla un chico pelirrojo y de mediana estatura." "Ah, sí, ¿tú crees? Rick…" sale Sam de su escondite apesadumbrada. "Y bien, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?" dice entusiasmado el pelirrojo. "Ah, NO, es decir, mi amigo Freddie Benson me acompañará, ¿cierto Freddo?" golpea Sam el hombro de Freddie. "Ahg, no." contesta sobándose. "Si no me acompañas te mataré…" masculla Sam en su oído. "Ah, sí, si la acompañare." sonríe Freddie falsamente. "¿Benson? No te había visto antes, ¿acaso intentas algo con mi osita?" "¿Osita? Pfffff…" aguanta Freddie la risa. Sam le da un pisotón. "¡Rick!, te he dicho muchas veces que no soy tu osita, ni ningún apodo que se le parezca." se contiene Sam. "Y ahora, por que no te larg… digo, te vas a tu siguiente clase…" termina Sam. "De acuerdo, te veré mañana entonces, ah, y te deje una sorpresa en tu looker, adiossss." se va el chico. Freddie observa a Sam dirigirse a su locker y abrirlo dejando caer un montón de pétalos de rosa. Sam observa a Freddie fulminándolo con la mirada: "Si dices algo te arranco la cabeza…"

… "¡¿Sobrino del director Franklin?" "Seee, y Carly dice que no debo ser ruda con él, porque tendré problemas, traté de ser amable, pero no entiende, ¡llevo un mes con ganas de mandarlo al hospital!" explica Sam mordiendo su bolso. Ambos caminan en dirección a la casa de ella. "Pfffff, pfffff, ja, ja, ja, ja, increíble, ja, ja, ja, Samantha Puckett, intentando ser amable, será divertido verlo todos los días, ja, ja, ja." Sam empieza a molestarse. "Pensándolo bien, me alegra que hallas regresado, ¡Así podré hacerte a ti, todo lo que no puedo al idiota de Rick!" lo ve con mirada asesina. "¡Sam!, ¡No, espera! ¡No fue mi intensión! ¡Nooo!" sale Freddie disparado…

Al día siguiente en la escuela… "…y una vez le trajo a Sam una cabra y la amarro a su casillero…" "¿Cabra?" pregunta Freddie mosqueado. "Escuchó a Sam decir que le gustaba la leche de cabra… pero Sam sabe, que no debe insultar o golpear al pobre de Rick, de lo contrario sería expulsada." termina Carly de explicar. "¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero lo odio tanto! Incluso es más estúpido que Freddie, no entiende indirectas." "Sigo aquí Sam." alza Freddie su mano. "Shhh, allí viene." Se callan. "Nooo, otra vez la canción…" se hunde Sam en su locker mientras el pelirrojo se acerca con una guitarra. "¡Buenos días mi querida Sam!" saluda. "Le hice unas modificaciones a tu canción, espero que te guste." aclara su garganta y empieza:

"_Tus cabellos son rizos de seda_

_Que a mi alma enamoran_

_Eres hermosa, como una rosa_

_Sam, ya dime que sí,_

_Para que pueda ser feliz…"_

Todos los estudiantes se reúnen alrededor de ellos. "Eso es tan vergonzoso." comenta Freddie. "Al menos rima." agrega Carly. Sam bufa como toro al asecho.

Rick ofrece a Sam un ramo de flores, pero lo deja con la mano extendida, Carly se adelanta a cogerlas. "Ah, gracias Rick, Sam esta agradecida…" compone…"¡Ahora si te mato!" se lanza Sam contra el pelirrojo antes de que terminara su canción. Freddie logra detenerla agarrándola de la cintura, Sam tira patadas con desespero. "¡Déjenme, lo haré con mis propias manos!" Rick se aleja asustado. "¿Pero que pasa mi osita?, ¿no te gustaron los arreglos?" trata de comprender. "¡DEJAME DECIRTE LO QUE NO ME GUSTA, NO ME GUSTA TU HORRIBLE CAR…!" "Sam, recuerda… ¡expulsión!" interrumpe Carly. "¡No me importa!, ¡Ya no lo soporto…!" dice con desespero aun sujeta por Freddie. Rick nota algo peculiar… "Espera, es acaso que tú y ese chico Benson ¡NO!, ¡Ustedes salen en secreto!" se derrumba Rick…Sam y Freddie se miran al sentirse muy cerca, Freddie de inmediato suelta a Sam. "¡PARA NADA, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!" explica Freddie asustado a todos alrededor. "¡NO ES ASI!, nosotros no… espera… Rick… lo siento tanto, la verdad no quería lastimarte pero, Fredward y yo, si estamos saliendo…" toma Sam el brazo de Freddie. "¡¿Q-Queeee?" "Cállate y coopera Benson." murmura haciendo una llave dolorosa al brazo libre de Freddie por la espalda. "¡OooH!" se sorprenden todos. Suena el timbre para entrar a clases. "Necesito una píldora." lleva Carly una mano a su cabeza. "Esto no se quedara así Benson Fredward, sea como sea, recuperare a mi osita." se va Rick dando pisotadas por el pasillo… "¡Estás loca Puckett! ¡Jamás me prestaré a algo tan horrible…!" alega Freddie. "Y si no cooperas también será doloroso." dice la rubia volviéndole a hacer una llave. "Ah, ah, espera, espera, lo haré, lo haré…" asiente Freddie desesperado. _"Después de todo no soy más fuerte…"_ piensa el chico con su brazo dolorido.

…

"¡Es increíble Sam! ¿Cómo pudiste inventar algo así?" dice Carly, los tres chicos entran al departamento Shay. "¿Qué no ves mi desesperación? Tener que fingir ser la novia del tecnoñoño de Benson." "Espera, fuiste tú la que me metió en esto, soy yo el que sufrirá." discute Freddie. "Esto no funcionará, ustedes dos se llevan como perros y gatos, Rick no se lo tragará." "Tendrá que creerlo, de lo contrario, tu Benson, pagaras las consecuencias si esto no funciona…" "¡¿YO? ¡Este es tu problema!" "Cállate, tú me ayudaras!" "Nooo, ya basta de…" … "¡AJA! Lo sabía, ustedes no son pareja." Entra repentinamente Rick al departamento observando discutir a los chicos. "R-Rick! ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta Carly confundida. "Los seguí, ja, es obvio que mi Sam está siendo forzada por este sujeto." Freddie se señala mosqueado. _"Es ahora o nunca…"_ piensa Sam envolviendo a Freddie en un abrazo. "¿De qué hablas Rick? Yo estoy enamorada de Freddie." dice dulcemente. Rick los rodea lentamente… "Huh, ¡eso está por verse!" corre saliendo del apartamento. "Yaakkkk, asco…" suelta Sam rápidamente a Freddie. "¿Tienes desinfectante en aerosol?" pregunta a Carly. "Ja, ja, muy graciosa Sam." se acomoda Freddie su chaqueta.

…

Ridgeway… "Allí viene Rick con su guitarra ¡Rápido, abrázame Benson!" tira Sam la computadora de Freddie al piso. "¡La DevaGlia-2020!" se desconcierta Freddie al ver su computadora destrozada. _"Suficiente, esto te costará Puckett…"_ piensa irritado. "OH, HOLA, Rick." dice la rubia muy alegre. Freddie la abraza con el ceño fruncido. "Te escribí una nueva canción, hermosa." se prepara Rick para tocar. Sam golpea a Freddie en las costillas. "Ahg, ah, espera, Rick, no es apropiado, que, amm, que le cantes a mi novia…" habla Freddie forzadamente. "No puedo creer que haya dicho eso." murmura con cara de nauseas. Sam mira alegre. "Lo siento Rick, pero ya no puedes cantarme." hace un puchero. Rick se da media vuelta observando no muy convencido a la pareja, "Ya verás Benson…" termina sentenciando…

"¡Se fue! ¡Bien!" trata de zafarse Sam del abrazo. "Hmmm, Benson, Rick se fue, ya puedes soltarme." habla con hastío. "OH, es verdad, pero creo que hay que esperar más, podría regresar…" la abraza más fuerte. "¡No digas estupideces, ya suéltame…!" forcejea. "¡Espera viene de regreso!" grita Freddie. Sam lo abraza de vuelta. "¡¿Dónde?" busca al pelirrojo con la mirada. "Shhhh, no voltees, se está acercando, solo mírame…" explica Freddie atrayéndola un poco más. Sam asiente dubitativa. "Coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello." pide el técnico. "¡¿Qué? No sueñes." se niega Sam. "¡OH por Dios! Creo que ahora viene con un acordeón." se alarma Freddie. Sam lo rodea enseguida. Sam traga saliva y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. "Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, no desde la vez del primer… ahg, despierta Puckett, ¡es Benson…!" siente Sam un cosquilleo en el estómago. "Estúpido Benson…" masculla. Freddie acerca un poco más su rostro sin dejar de mirarla… "Esta justo tras de ti, creo que va a cantar un 'corrido' o algo así…" habla Freddie en susurro. Sam mira los labios de Freddie acercarse a los de ella lentamente y siente una corriente eléctrica por su espalda. Se aparta bruscamente con los ojos cerrados. "NOOOO, ¡prefiero ser expulsada para siempre!" grita sonrojada en medio de un pasillo vacío. Luego observa a todos lados sin conseguir ver un alma. Freddie la mira triunfal con sus pulgares en los bolsillos como acostumbra. "¿Dónde? Benson ¿Dónde-esta-Rick?" "Huh, creo que se intimido, y salió corriendo." explica tratando de conservar la calma. "Si me has mentido, ¡te juro que me las pagaras! ¡No querrás ni haber nacido!" lo sujeta de las solapas. "He-he, tranquila, salió huyendo." traga saliva Freddie al sentir el aura negra de Sam y la observa irse con pisotadas… "F-Freddie Benson, no vuelvas a jugar con tu vida así." otra vez traga saliva al sentirse finalmente intimidado.

…

"Hey, Sam, Sam…" llama Carly. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" "Despierta, estas en la luna o que, estamos en clase." "¿De qué materia?" "Biología Sam, biología…" rueda Carly los ojos. "¿Cómo vas con lo de Rick?" pregunta en voz baja. "¡Mal!" dice con disgusto. "¿Por qué? ¿Freddie no coopera?" indaga Carly, Sam se queda pensativa… _"Al contrario…" _piensa recordando la escena pasada…_"…estuvo a punto de, ¿besarme?... ¿acaso quiere morir? ¡Jamás volverá a pasar! Aunque…. ¡NO Puckett! preferirías casarte con Rick en todo caso…" _… "Señorita Puckett, señorita Puckett…" llama la maestra. "¡¿QUE?" grita Sam "E-es decir, ¿si maestra?""¡A detención!"…

…

"¡AHG! ¡Estoy harta de Rick! ¡Estuvo siguiéndome todo el día!" cierra Sam la puerta del apartamento de Carly con fuerza. "Hola Damas." entra Freddie. "¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS FREDWARDO?" lo sujeta Sam violentamente de la camisa. "¡Rick estuvo molestando todo el día! ¡Y tu no apareciste!" lo zarandea. "HEY, suéltame, el que este haciéndote un favor, Puckett, ¡no significa que tenga que estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo!" se safa Freddie. "Mira Freddoso, si no cooperas te ira muy mal…" rechina los dientes Sam. "AH, pues no te tengo miedo…" corre Freddie tras el sillón. Carly rueda los ojos. "Ya cálmense, ¡parecen unos niños!" se exaspera. "Rick jamás dejara en paz a Sam, él no cree que ustedes dos sean pareja." observa a Sam estirar el labio de Freddie. "¿De qué hablas? Si nos vemos adorables." "¡iia jueltaaa jueltame Jam!…AHG….¡Eres un demonio!"…. "Es obvio que Benson Fredward nunca te amará como yo." aparece repentinamente Rick. "¿Y este de que dinastía es?" masculla Freddie frotando su labio. "¡RICK! ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?" se molesta Carly. "Será mejor que vuelvas con tu verdadero amor." toma el chico la mano de Sam. "Por supuesto…" aprieta Sam los dientes y cierra fuertemente su puño dispuesta a noquear al pelirrojo. "Entonces te invito al cine y después a…" se gira Rick hacia la puerta sin advertir el próximo puñetazo de Sam. "¡ALTO!" la detiene en seco Carly, interponiéndose. "Eh, Rick, Sam no puede salir contigo, porque, ammm, ella y Freddie, emm, harán lo que todas las parejas normales hacen, si, amm, ellos, ¡TENDRAN UNA CITA!" "¡¿CITA?" repiten Sam y Freddie al unísono. "¡No saldré con…!" "Es la única manera en que no saldrás herido." susurra Carly a Freddie, este traga saliva. "Y ahora, adiós Rick, nos vemos mañana, saludos a tu tío." lo empuja Carly fuera del apartamento y cierra la puerta. "Fiuuu, ¿acaso soy yo la que tiene que hacer todo…?" "¿De que hablas Carly? ¡Me sentenciaste a muerte!" reclama Sam. "¡Escucha! ¡Tu no serás expulsada! Y ¡Tu cooperaras en todo!" señala a los dos chicos respectivamente. "¡Así que harán todo lo que yo les diga y punto!" sube las escaleras dejando a los chicos sorprendidos…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3. iFAKE DATE?**

Al día siguiente en Ridgeway…. "Escuchen, todo esta planeado, Rick y yo los espiaremos, así que tienen que fingir llevarse como una pareja normal si es que quieren terminar con esto de una vez." "AH, pero Carly, si llevo a Sam a una cita normal, acabará con todo mi dinero." alega Freddie. "Yo lo valgo tonto, ¿o prefieres la paliza que te daré si esto no funciona?" habla Sam con desenfado. "Shhhh, ahora todo depende de ustedes, así que ¡no lo arruinen!" se va la castaña a su siguiente clase. Sam y Freddie se miran como bichos raros. "Bien, te veo en licuados locos…" "OK…" y se van por caminos contrarios.

"¡Pero Carly, no quiero usar eso, no es mi estilo…!"

"Tienes que Sam, aunque sea Freddie, sigue siendo una cita con un chico."

"No entiendo por que me trajiste hasta aquí Shay Carly."

"Guarda silencio Rick, ¡y deja de decir los nombres al revés!"

"¡HEY! Allí esta mi osita…"

"Shhhhh, ¡solo observaremos! ¡Te demostraré que Sam y Freddie son una pareja de verdad."

"Fredward…"

"Sam, una hora tarde, eso no es just…"

"_¿Qué le pasa por qué me mira así." _se sonroja levemente Sam. "Despierta Nerd." le golpea la nariz. "¡AUH! no tenias que hacer eso Sam." "Entonces vámonos, ¡y deja de mirarme!" "¡Yo no te miraba…!"

"Ese Benson no sabe tratar a las damas… será mejor que rescate a mi osita." sale Rick tras de la barra de los licuados donde se escondía con Carly.

"¡NO! Espera un poco más, de verdad, esos dos están enamorados, solo dales tiempo… _Cielos, eso sonó tan raro…"_

"¡Oigan ustedes!" los reprende T-bou.

Sam y Freddie van caminando por la acera … Freddie observa de reojo a Sam…. _"Se ve linda, ¡pero que digo! ¡Es Sam! En cualquier momento me podría atacar…" _piensa Freddie, luego siente una vibración en su bolsillo:

"_TÓMALE LA MANO." Carly XoXo_

Freddie rueda los ojos y vuelve a guardar su celular. Luego torpemente alcanza la mano de Sam.

"HEY…." reacciona Sam, luego siente una vibración.

"_¡NO TE SUELTES!" Carly XoXo._

Sam mira alrededor y rueda los ojos, vuelve a guardar su celular… Ambos chicos caminan resignados hacia el centro comercial….

Sam espera en una mesita a Freddie. _"Creo que fue un error meter a Fredweird en esto, no pensé que fuera tan difícil fingir…" _observa al chico acercarse con dos copas de helado y gira su mirada a otro lado. "Hey Freddo, hoy no te ayudo tu mami a vestirte, eh…" "¿De que hablas?" "Bueno, no te ves tan mal como de costumbre." Freddie arquea una ceja. "Supongo que es un cumplido." se sienta.

…_.*vibración*vibración*vibración*…_

"_¡PLATIQUEN MÁS!" Carly XS_

Sam y Freddie guardan sus celulares al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué tanto haces Shay Carly?" pregunta Rick curioso. "¡Nada!" guarda Carly su celular. Ambos están escondidos tras una maseta de palmas.

"Amm, y, Fredward, ¿Qué se siente ser el ñoño cibernético mas grande de Ridgeway?" comienza Sam.

Freddie rueda los ojos. "Esto será largo…" masculla….se vuelven a quedar callados…

"Tengo que rescatar a mi osita, se ve tan agobiada…" sale Rick del escondite rumbo a Sam. "¡NO! Seguro están tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro, je, cosas de enamorados…" lo retiene. _"¡Pero que torpes!" _saca su celular…

_*vibración*vibración* vibración*_

"_¡ACERCATELE..!" Carly :S_

Freddie traga saliva… acerca un poco mas su silla a la de Sam, esta se queda observando mosqueada… luego toma un riso de su cabello y empieza a jugar con él. "Y… Sam, emm, por, ¿por qué eres tan ruda?" titubea. Sam lo mira confundida a punto de apartarse y embarrarle el helado que le queda…

_*vibración*vibración* vibración*_

"_¡NI SE TE OCURRA!" Carly :S_

La rubia rueda la mirada y guarda discretamente su teléfono… "Yo no diría ruda, más bien, precavida… hay cada idiota…" habla finalmente. "¿Me estas diciendo idota?" se aleja Freddie un poco para regresar más cerca de ella. Sam titubea un poco.

SAM

¿Con qué derecho invade mi espacio vital?… "Si, bueno, siempre has sido idiota Benson." conteste. "¿Qué tan idiota?" dijo retador…... De repente me sentí extraña, trate de alejarme, pero no pude, y tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos, son, café claro, y su cabello… ¡Despierta Puckett!… "Muuuuyyyyy idiota…" atine a decir. Fantástico. Me encanta irritarlo. "Y si soy tan idiota…" tomo mi mano por sorpresa, ¡¿Qué se cree?… "…¿por qué te pones nerviosa?" me preguntó, salté de mi asiento, mi pie se atoró y sentí como me iba de espalda…. "¡AHHHHH!" cerré los ojos, no llegó el impacto y los abrí poco a poco, vi a Froddo de cabeza, detuvo mi silla antes de caer … "¿Y ahora quien es el idiota?" me sonrío. "Torpe…" masculle. Se escucharon unos aplausos alrededor, sentí como mis mejillas se empezaban a calentar…

FREDDIE

"¿Por qué tan callada?" le pregunte, parecía aun enojada por lo de hace rato. No me contestó nada, pagué las entradas al cine, veríamos una película de acción, a ninguno de los dos nos gusta lo cursi, en eso nos parecemos. "¿Quieres algo de la tienda?" pregunté lo mas amable que puede, mi madre siempre me ha enseñado a ser caballeroso con las mujeres, aunque fuera Sam, creo que también es una especie de mujer… "Bien…" empezó a escribir algo en un papel, y me lo entregó con desgano. "¡¿Qué?" Yo y mi bocota, casi me pide que le compre media tienda, me resigne y espere mi turno en la fila… Carly ya no ha mandado mensajes, supongo que lo estamos haciendo bien, me pregunto donde estará escondida, es buena espía… volví a mirarla, leía un póster… Sam leyendo, je, que gracioso… ese conjunto y esos zapatos la hacían ver más femenina, no tanto como cuando salía con Pete, y aunque no sé mucho de ropa y accesorios, estoy seguro que le costo trabajo vestirse así, no es su estilo… "Joven, joven, ¿Qué va a querer?" "Ah, si, déme….."

Salí de la tienda con los brazos llenos de golosinas y comida, me acerque a Sam. "Espera, aun falta el empleado que me atendió con salsa catsup…" dije con sarcasmo. Solo me hizo una mueca y se giro con la charola de comida… "Espera, no te vayas a comer todo tu sola…" le grite por el pasillo rumbo a la sala…."

Carly y Rick observaban cinco filas arriba….. La película comenzó, Sam y Freddie estaban ocupados comiendo y observando, paso la mitad de la cinta y no habían peleado, ambos metieron al mismo tiempo la mano al bote vacío de palomitas y al sentir el rose inmediatamente se apartaron nerviosos…..

Los chicos salieron del cine con un silencio incomodo.

"Esto es muy aburrido…" se quejo Rick…. "Hasta yo podría invitar a salir así a mi hermana, mi osita la debe estar pasando muy mal." dijo. Carly sabia que la cita no sacaría de dudas al pelirrojo así que tendría que aplicar más presión…

Freddie y Sam caminaban por un parque cercano. Freddie pudo observar las cabezas de Carly y Rick tras unos arbustos. _"Esto es muy incomodo, hasta preferiría que me molestara…" _pensó.

"Tengo hambre." hablo Sam. "Pero si te acabaste todos los dulces, eres una glotona…" "Y eso que Froddo, estoy en crecimiento…" "Ja,ja,ja,ja…" "¿De que te ríes tarado? ¿De lo tonto que eres?" "¡Oye! Aunque pensándolo bien, si soy un tonto, por salir con una chica tan, tan…" "¿Tan que Fredwardo?" Lo agarra Sam de la camisa. Carly se asoma y niega con la cabeza, Freddie no comprende. _"¡Estoy muerto!" _ tiembla. "Ja, ja… me tienes miedo…" ríe triunfal Sam. "¿Cómo?" la mira Freddie y la acorrala contra un árbol. Sam aun lo sujeta de las solapas. "Escucha, ya deja de pensar eso, yo-no-te-tengo-miedo." La abraza con fuerza. Sam trata de safarce. _"Me matará, ¿y ahora que?…" _piensa el chico nervioso. "Ahg, sabes que en cuanto logre soltarme te partiré la cara, te lo advierto Benson…" forcejean. "Entonces no te soltaré… ahora soy mas fuerte que tu Puckett, no más hacer lo que tu quieras…" "¡Estas muerto Benson!" "¡Ah!, ¡ya quédate quieta! sino fueras tan agresiva, serias la chica mas linda Seattle…" "…" "…" "Emm, si, bueno, es decir…" se sonroja Freddie.

"_¿Y ahora que hacen esos dos?" _piensa Carly mientras manda un mensaje aprisa.

_*vibración*vibración* vibración*_

Sam saca su celular con disgusto… "¿Y ahora que?"

"_¡VAMOS FREDDIE! RICK NO SE ESTA TRAGANDO NADA,¡IMAGINA QUE SOY YO…!" Carly :s_

"¿Qué pasa Sam? ¿Quién…AHHHHHHHHHHG!" la suelta Freddie rápidamente al sentir un fuerte pisotón. "AHG, ¡SAM! ¡ESTAS LOCA!" cae al suelo. Sam se aleja del lugar rápidamente.

"Eso es todo lo que soporto ver… Ese Benson Fredward las pagara por tratar a si a mi chica…" proclama Rick saliendo de su escondite.

"Nooo, no es así, ellos son la pareja ideal, es solo que, ¡Rick! no te vayas, ¡Rick….! Genial, era de esperarse, esos dos ¡son imposibles!"

FREDDIE

La seguí por todo el parque, ¡es tan rápida!, ¿y ahora? Sam siempre tan impredecible, allí esta… "¡HEY SAM!" " ¿Qué quieres Benson? la ´cita´ terminó ya." hizo comillas en el aire. Carly y Rick no se veían por ningún lado, seguro Carly se dio por vencida… debería irme a casa antes de que Sam se irrite más y me patee… "¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Anda, vete ya!" dijo con disgusto. "Ah, si, bueno, parece que Carly y Rick se fueron, ¿te iras a casa?" pregunte dubitativo. Se levanto de la banca y siguió caminando. "Espera…" la seguí. "¿A dónde vas?" "Eso no te importa…" dijo sin mirarme. "Además, no pienso seguir aburriéndome en una tonta cita con un nerd…" "¡¿Cómo?" me indigne. "¿Aburrido? ¡Pero si tu fuiste quien se la pasaba comiendo y no decía nada interesante!" "Aja…" Ah! Maldición, ¡nadie se aburre en una cita con Freddie Benson, y Puckett no será la excepción! Mi orgullo Benson salio a relucir… "Vamos…" la tome de la mano. "¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué te crees?" se resistió. "¡Tendrás la mejor cita de tu vida Puckett!" sentencié. "Jo , jo, oh no me digas. ¡Yo me largo!, si Carly y Rick no están no tiene caso…" se soltó. "¿Tienes miedo?" sonreí. Se dio media vuelta y arqueo una ceja. ¡En el clavo!. Oh-oh, peligro, peligro. Me miro fijamente, muy de cerca. No titubees Benson. Trague saliva. Sus ojos azules… son… ¡Despierta Benson!… "Miedo… Sam Puckett, nunca tiene miedo…" frunció el ceño… sigue siendo intimidante… "Entonces, vamos…" pedí de nuevo, en que líos me meto. Se quedo pensativa… "No lo creo… perdería mi valioso tiempo." me dio la espalda. "Espera, si no la pasas bien al final del día, te daré lo que tu quieras…" insistí. "Tentadora oferta Fredward… de acuerdo." se encamino. "¡Bien!…Oye, espera…" recordé mi hermosa DevaGila 2020 y decidí hacerle pagar "…Sam, y si la pasas bien, entonces, tu tendrás que darme algo a cambio…" sonreí con mis pulgares en los bolsillos.

SAM

Esperen, le hago el favor de salir con él, y quiere algo a cambio… Estúpido Benson… "Seguro, no eres capaz ni de entretener a una mosca… pero bueno, supongo que es un tipo de apuesta, y Mamá nunca pierde las apuestas…" contesté. "Bien." dijo él cerrando su puño en signo de victoria, luego me tomó de la mano, me solté de inmediato. "Cuidado Nerd, Carly ya se fue, no tienes porque tocarme otra vez…"

"¿Qué es este sitio tan Raro?" pregunto Sam al llegar al enorme lugar lleno de aparatos y maquinas futuristas. "Esto Sam, ¡es el gran recinto tecnológico de Seattle…!" anuncio Freddie con emoción. Sam puso cara de interrogación. "Ah si, y en donde tienen los mejores hot-dogs de Seattle." continuo, al instante la cara de Sam se ilumino.

"¿Y bien?" esperó Sam. "Y bien, ¡A divertirse!" jalo Freddie a Sam del brazo como niño entusiasmado.

Entraron a un túnel galáctico donde pudieron observar en vivo todas las estrellas. Jugaron Kinect. Vieron una película en cuarta dimensión. Volaron sobre un ventilador. Armaron un robot, bueno de hecho lo armó Freddie porque a Sam le dio flojera. Sam tomo el control remoto y autodestruyo el robot ante la cara de horror de Freddie, eso la divirtió mucho.

"¿Y ahora que Benson? ¿Quién era ese sujeto con el que hablabas?" pregunto Sam a Freddie quien se apartó de ella por un momento. "Ah, pues ahora, iremos a un concierto en vivo…de… ¡Codle Fish!" "¡¿CODLE FISH? ¡NO ES CIERTO!" "¡Claro que si! mira haya esta el escenar….Sam, ¡Espera! ¡Con cuidado!" arrastró Sam a Freddie entre toda la gente para ponerse hasta el frente.

"¡HOLA SEATTLE!" hablo el vocalista de la banda. Sam y Freddie observaban emocionados. "PARA COMENZAR DEDICAREMOS NUESTRA PRIMERA CANCION A UNA PAREJA MUY ESPECIAL QUE NOS ACOMPAÑA ENTRE EL PÚBLICO, SAM PUCKET Y FREDDIE BENSON…" "¡Nos conocen!" se sorprende Sam. "¡Rayos, no le dije que fuéramos pareja!"se incomoda Freddie.

"¡Wow! ¡Estuvo Genial! ¡A Carly le hubiera encantado!" dice Sam alegre… "Y eso no es todo…" señala Freddie a su espalda. "¡No puede Ser! ¡Allí vienen!" brinca Sam. "Hola, ustedes son Sam y Freddie de iCarly…" reconocen los chicos de la banda. "¿Nos tomamos una foto?" pide el baterista. "¡Seguro!" asienten Sam y Freddie sin pensarlo… "Somos admiradores de su show." "¡¿En serio? ¡Wow! A nosotros también nos encanta su música, deberían ir al show alguna vez." pide Sam. "Por supuesto." se despide el grupo. "¡Adiós!" se despide Sam. "¡WoAhhhh!" grita la rubia entusiasmada. Freddie la observa con la ceja arqueada. "¿Y bien?"¿Y bien qué? " lo mira Sam. "Freddo tiene muchas influencias…" agrega el chico "¿Dices que fuiste tu?" "Aja… el técnico del escenario es un amigo, y me contacto con la banda para…" Sam lo interrumpe con un abrazo efusivo, Freddie se queda atónito.

Ambos chicos aparecen con un hot-dog en mano. "Ohmm, están delijiojooss." habla Sam con la boca llena. "Saaamm, que asco." la observa Freddie. "¿Te comerás eso?" "No, pensaba guardarlo…." le arrebata Sam el hot-dog rápidamente. "…para después." termina Freddie con cara de ´ya que´ .

"¡Benson!" saludan unos chicos a Freddie. "¡Hola!"…son del AV club." dice a Sam. "Si, se ven igual de ñoños que tu." contesta la rubia. "¿Qué tal se la han pasado chicos?" pregunta Freddie, Sam continua comiendo. "Excelente." contesta un gordito castaño. "¿Ya fuiste al nebulizador de neutrones? ¡Esta genial!" "Ah, no, para ya vamos." señala Freddie a Sam con la mirada. "Oye, y Carly, pensamos que vendrías con ella, como dijiste que…" "¡Ah, si, ella no pudo venir!" se apresura Freddie a cubrir la boca del gordito. Luego mira a Sam. Sam termina de comer y deposita la basura en un bote, luego mira a un Freddie incrédulo. "Bueno chicos, nos vemos el lunes, hasta pronto…" los empuja. "Eh, jeje, Sam…" "Vaya, vaya Benson, así que otro intento por conquistar a Carly, deberías olvidarlo, ella nunca te hará caso…" se aleja…. "Sam, ¡espera…!" la alcanza Freddie en la salida del recinto. "¿Qué quieres Benson?" contesta obcecada. "La cita aun no termina, ¿Dónde vas?" "Ah, enserio, como me estaba aburriendo, decidí irme…" "Espera, no mientas, ví como te divertías…" alega Freddie. "Si, bueno, no lo creo…" se aleja otra vez. "¡SAM!" la carga Freddie exasperado y la lleva en su hombro. "¡¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame ahora mismo!" se molesta la rubia. "¡No lo haré! ¡Dije que la cita aun no terminaba!" continua Freddie caminando ante la mirada de las personas. "¡AHG, bájame, iré, de acuerdo!" termina Sam, Freddie la baja, y sonríe. "La pagaras…" lo mira Sam ceñuda.

"¡¿Y ahora en donde estamos?" se desespera Sam. "Estamos en la gran plaza." se observa un lugar lleno de árboles y luces por cada sendero." ya había anochecido y empezaron a caminar tranquilamente. "Nunca había venido aquí." reconoce Sam. " Es lindo…" "Lo sé, cunado era chico mis padres me traían." explica Freddie. "Una rosa para su novia…" ofrece un vendedor. "No soy su novia…" se adelanta Sam con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Freddie la observa irse y saca unas monedas… "Por supuesto que no eres mi novia, pero eso no significa que no te la pueda regalar…" habla Freddie tras ella y le pone la flor en frente. "Ah…" se queda Sam sin saber que hacer. "Anda, tómala, es para ti…" la ofrece Freddie. "Gra..cias." arquea una ceja. "Mira, ¡vamos al mirador…!" la toma Freddie de la mano y la lleva corriendo hasta el lugar. "Era mi sitio favorito… se pude ver todo Seattle." mira Freddie las luces de la ciudad. "¡Si!" señala Sam inclinándose en el barandal. "Sam, no te inclines mucho, el barandal es viejo…" "No seas miedoso Freddo…" "No es miedo…¡SAM!" la agarra por la cintura. "¡VES TE LO DIJE!" la regaña. "Ya, tranquilízate, solo se aflojo, un poquito." habla Sam agarrada fuertemente de los hombros de Freddie y observando al vacío. "¡Mira mamá, ¿ellos son novios?" señala una pequeña niña a la pareja aun abrazados. La madre le tapa los ojos y la jala. Sam y Freddie se apartan inmediatamente, levemente sonrojados… "Emm, ¿qué hora es?" "Las diez…" mira Freddie su reloj de pulso. "Creo que, emm, debo irme…" desvía Sam su mirada. "Si, si, claro, ya es tarde… vámonos." termina Freddie.

"Bien, llegamos." paga Freddie al taxi y pide lo espere unos momentos. Sam sube rápidamente el portal de su casa y se para frente a su puerta. "OK, hasta mañana Freddie-Fer." se dispone a entrar. "HEY SAM, ¿no olvidas algo? Acaso… ¿Te divertiste?" pregunta el chico con los pulgares en sus bolsillos. Sam sostiene la puerta entre abierta de su casa, rueda los ojos, se da media vuelta: "Ahg, de acuerdo, lo admito, no la pase tan mal…" dice. "…¡Pero te advierto que si quieres que sea tu esclava, te trataré tan mal, que nunca habrás querido apostar!" advierte. Freddie se acerca un paso. "No quiero que seas mi esclava." sonríe. Sam traga saliva. "¿Entonces?" pregunta nerviosa. "Bueno, yo quiero…" se acerca Freddie otro paso. "…un Beso…" pide. "¿Un beso?" dice Sam confundida. "Un beso…" repite Freddie. "Ash, ¡eres tan torpe!, a Carly le interesa Taylor, tal vez de otra chica, que tal de mi abuela…" "…un beso, tuyo…" interrumpe Freddie quedando frente a ella, Sam arquea una ceja. Freddie espera la respuesta de Sam. "Primero muerta…" se gira para entrar. Freddie la acorrala con ambos brazos recargando sus palmas sobre la puerta cerrada. Luego se inclina hacia Sam que pega su cabeza contra la puerta como tratando de traspasarla. Sam cierra los ojos con fuerza y traga saliva, siente la respiración de Freddie muy cerca de la suya y su corazón empieza a golpetearle fuertemente en el pecho_. "Vamos Sam, has algo… golpéalo…."_ piensa nerviosa… Freddie la mira muy de cerca. _"Je, punto para Freddo…" _piensa sonriendo. Se aleja de ella… "No dije que ahora…" se despide despertando a Sam del trance. "Pero que…" lo mira irse."…¡Me debes algo, Puckett!" grita antes de subir al taxi. _"Idiota." _termina Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4. iFIGHT FOR SAM**

Ridgeway…

"¿Huh? Y esta nota…" saca Freddie un papel de su locker:

"_Benson Fredward, te reto a duelo de esgrima en el gimnasio mañana a las 4:00 pm en punto, te descuartizare… atte: Stuars Richard…" _

"¿Qué es eso Freddie?" pregunta Carly curiosa. "Una nota de duelo del enamorado de Sam, estaba en mi casillero…" "Déjame verla… ah, ¿esgrima? ¿Rick sabe de esgrima?" pregunta Carly confundida. "Segundo lugar estatal." llega Sam. "¡¿Segundo?" hablan Carly y Freddie al unísono. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes…?" se molesta el chico. "Tranquilos, Freddie también es bueno…" "No aceptaré ese estúpido reto, nunca pelearía, por, por Sam." dice la última frase con cara de espanto. "Has lo que se te dé la gana, de todas formas estaba pensando en romperle la cara si no me deja en paz de una buena vez." devora Sam un trozo de tocino. "¿Qué? Sam, ¡te expulsaran!, Freddie, tienes que ayudarnos, es la única manera en que Rick dejará a Sam… hazlo por mi…" pide Carly, Sam arquea una ceja _"Imagina que soy yo…" _recuerda el mensaje de Carly. El chico se siente presionado… "OH, de acuerdo…" termina conformista… Sam frunce el ceño.

…

En el estudio de iCarly…. "Hola Seattle." "Hola mundo." Aparecen Carly y Sam frente a la cámara de Freddie. "Estamos muy contentas de volver con nuestro show…" "¡iCary!" dicen al unísono. "Claro, después de la ausencia de nuestro ñoño productor técnico, Frodo Benson…" agrega Sam con cara simpática. "Acércate a saludar Freddie." Pide Carly, y el chico se les une al centro y las abraza. "Hola a todos." saluda. "Sin abrazar técnico, ya estuviste mucho aquí." se quita Sam "Sam…" la pellizca Carly, Freddie regresa a la cámara. "Y para comenzar, incluiremos una nueva sección llamada…¡disfraces locos!"….. "Y así concluimos una nueva emisión de iCarly." "Los dejamos con un video de un baile exótico de un hombre disfrazado de mosca." "Que loco." "Yyyy fuera."…

"Excelente show chicas." "Gracias Freddie." dice Carly. "¡Magnifico chicas!" entra Spencer con bocadillos para todos, Sam roba la charola. "Ah, Carly, tienes una llamada de papá en la sala, corre." "Si, y Freddie, no te vayas todavía por favor." Pide Carly saliendo del estudio. "¿Huh? Me pregunto qué querrá Carly." molesta Sam "¿Es cierto que tendrás un duelo de esgrima por Sam Freddie?" pregunta Spencer curioso. "Si pelearé, pero no por Sam." corrige. "Nadie pelea por mi ¿entendido? Yo se defenderme, esto es solo para que el idiota de Rick me deje en paz." interviene Sam. "Wow, supongo has perdido práctica, ¿quieres entrenar antes de la pelea?" sugiere Spencer. "De acuerdo, mañana antes del 'reto', díganle a Carly que luego la veo, me tengo que ir." sale Freddie por el ascensor. _"Ah no, a mi me dirás lo que ocultas."_ piensa Sam y sale rápido para bajar por las escaleras, pasa por la sala, ignora a Carly que estaba hablando por teléfono, sale, y atrapa a Freddie justo antes de que entrara a su apartamento. "¡Espera ñoño!" "¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?" se mosquea Freddie. "Con qué evadiendo a Carly nerd, ¿por qué mejor no le dices que te sigue gustando y que no le presentaras a Taylor?" sugiere Sam "Escucha Sam, yo no estoy evadiendo a Carly, tan solo…" y de repente pasa una mudanza con un montón de cosas en cajas cafés hacia un departamento vecino. "¡A un lado niños, no estorben!" dice molesto un hombre con gorra y traje caqui. Freddie y Sam esquivan torpemente a los hombres con cajas enormes y terminan pegados a la pared, "Acepta que te sigue gustando Carly y no quieres presentarle a Taylor." continua Sam, la mudanza deja de pasar y Freddie se pone frente a Sam: "No es eso, ella… Carly ya no me gusta..." "¿Dices que ya no babeas por Carly, Benson? Aceptaste pelear con Rick porque ella te lo pidió, y no por… mí." arguye Sam mirándolo inquisidoramente y seguido pasan dos hombres con una caja enorme en un diablito que obliga a Freddie a acercarse a Sam acorralándola con ambos brazos en la pared, "¡¿Qué haces?¡Si te me acercas un centímetro más te matare, Benson!" se molesta Sam. "¡No ves que no puedo!" Contesta Freddie rodando los ojos. "…Idiota…"mascullala chica._ "Cielos, seguro que me dará otro pisotón…" _Piensa nervioso Freddie_. "..Por qué tienen tantas cosas los vecinos…" _sigue pensando_. _Termina de pasar la caja enorme y Freddie se separa un poco, pero siguen pasando más hombres con cajas y muebles, "Escucha, deja de molestarme, ya no me gusta Carly, y no siempre hago lo que me pide." "Si, claro…" Sam arquea una ceja. "Entonces, consíguele una cita con Taylor, y eso probará que ya no te interesa." lo reta Sam nuevamente. "¿Cómo?" Ambos se quedan viendo fijamente, y se encuentran muy cerca sin darse cuenta, la mudanza dejo de pasar hace varios minutos…. "¡Hola chicos! Ah, siento interrumpir." aparece Gibby subiendo las escaleras. Sam empuja a Freddie al darse cuenta de la cercanía y este choca con la pared contraria muy pálido. "¡No es lo que parece Gibby!" Gritan Sam y Freddie sonrojados. "No se preocupen chicos." Luego se acerca y le murmura a Freddie "Tú puedes domarla Freddie." "¿Que dijiste? ¿Eh? Gibby, ¡pedazo de tocino…!" muestra su puño Sam, y Gibby se mete rápidamente al departamento de Carly….. "¿Por qué estás tan pálido Gibby?" Pregunta Carly terminando la llamada con su papá…

Al día siguiente en la escuela….Sam termina de guardar sus cosas en el casillero. "4:30 pm, mañana en licuados locos, avísale a Carly." habla Freddie a su espalda. "Wow, es enserio, Carly se pondrá muy contenta, y ni siquiera te lo pidió." "Te equivocas, me lo pidió ayer en la noche, y no pude negarme." "Y supongo que estas muy molesto porque Carly prefiere a Taylor…" indaga Sam. "Buff, ya te dije, Carly ya no, no me gusta…" "Si, lo que tu digas, la única manera en que te creería es… espera, ¿te gusta otra chica?" pregunta Sam. "¿Huh? ¿Qué dices? No" "Lo pensaste Freddie, ¿Quién es la nueva desafortunada?" insiste Sam. "Ya no me molestes, dile a Carly." y sale disparado por el pasillo. "Tonto…" mastica Sam un trozo de costilla ahumada.

…

4:00pm Gimnasio de Ridgeway… Aparece Freddie con su florete esperando la llegada de su oponente. Varios chicos se enteraron de la pelea y aprovecharon para apostar. "Carly, no es necesario transmitir en vivo para el show." alega Freddie. "Shhh, los fans lo pidieron." Maneja Carly la cámara de técnico. "¡Allí viene Rick!" y los chicos empiezan a hacer alboroto. "¿Ya empezó?" llega tarde Sam con un smoothie. "Se supone que tú eres la causa de la pelea y llegas tarde…" rueda Carly los ojos. "Muy bien, el primero en derribar 3 veces a su contrincante, o anotar 5 puntos será el ganador, ¡comiencen!" explica Spencer haciendo de réferi. Freddie y Rick toman posiciones. "¡ESPEREN!" interrumpe Sam. "Lee esto Fredward." "¿Qué?" toma Freddie un papel cubierto con salsa barbecue con cara de asco. "¡Que! solo léelo." "Amm, de acuerdo, Rick… si yo gano quiero que, prometas, dejar a Sam en paz para toda tu vida, y no volver a cantar esas ridículas canciones, no dirigirle nunca más la palabra y comprarle una dotación de gra… ¿Cómo?" "¡Solo léelo Benson!" "…Ah, comprarle una dotación de grasitos…" "¿Es enserio Sam…?" pregunta Carly. "¿Qué? Fue por el tiempo de agonía…"… "¡Claro! Pero si yo gano…" se oye la voz del pelirrojo. "Prometes dejarnos a Sam y a mi ser felices." agrega. "¿Qué? ¡Tú no tienes derecho a pedir nada!" se molesta Sam. "En un duelo, las dos partes tienen derecho a pedir, Sam…" explica Spencer. "Ah, bueno, ¡más te vale ganar Benson!" "See claro." Rueda Freddie los ojos.

Y empiezan a pelear, Rick es muy hábil y logra marcar el primer punto, Freddie parece tomarlo más personal y empieza a atacar con más decisión. Los chicos en el gimnasio empiezan a hacer más escándalo. "Mi hermosa Sam debe gustarte mucho como para que pelees con tanta fuerza." Freddie se distrae. "Punto para Rick." anuncia Spencer. Freddie aparece con la cara roja. "No te culpo, es simpática, graciosa… y muy bella." sigue comentando el pelirrojo. Freddie mira de reojo a Sam. "Punto para Rick." anuncia nuevamente Spencer. "¡¿Qué te pasa Benson?" grita Sam… "Ahhhh, ¡No es verdad!" se lanza Freddie al ataque dejando a Rick entre el suelo y su florete. "¡Primera caída!" grita Spencer. "¡Despierta! ¡Sam es el diablo en persona, acabará con tu vida!" grita Freddie. "¡No permitiré que insultes a mi osita!" vuelve Rick a la pelea. "Punto para Stuars." "Ahg, es verdad, no entiendes… tendré que salvarte la vida." Freddie hace un movimiento muy rápido y vuelve a dejar a Rick en el piso. "¡Segunda caída!" Rick se levanta nuevamente y ataca a Freddie. "Sam es agradable y también inocente…" pelea con firmeza. "Eres un demente… es la chica más desagradable del planeta, y tiene una familia de reclusos." responde Freddie a los ataques derribándolo por tercera ocasión. "¡Tercera caída, Benson es el ganador!" y todos empiezan a gritar. "¡ESPERA, DICES QUE NO TE GUSTA SAM!" grita Rick. Todos se quedan en silencio esperando la respuesta de Freddie. "Ah, ah, pues, yo…" mira Freddie nervioso alrededor. Sam se pone roja. "¡A un lado Benson!" Lo empuja. "¡Rick! ¡Tú perdiste así que me dejaras en paz para siempre!" grita la rubia señalándolo. "Si, un hombre siempre cumple, pero que quede claro, Benson Fredward nunca te amará como yo…" sale lloriqueando del gimnasio. "Ah, jaja, ¡lo logre!" abraza efusiva a Carly. "Aja, y yo fui quien hizo todo el esfuerzo." se une Freddie exhausto. "Si, claro, estuviste a punto de perder Benson." "Pensándolo bien, hubieras aprovechado, él es el único iluso que podría quererte como novia." "Cállate…" "Ash, aquí van de nuevo…" los graba Carly para el programa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5. iKISSED ACCIDENTALLY (PARTE 1)**

Al día siguiente….

"Hola Spencer ¿ya se fue Carly?" pregunta Sam entrando al departamento. "Si, se fue hace rato." "Bien, iré a jugar videojuegos en el estudio." Anuncia subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. "Ok, Freddie esta… Amm, ya se fue, tu eres el único que me escucha Alberto." Acaricia su nueva escultura de corcholatas y taparroscas con forma de alíen.

Sam entra rápido al estudio y se tira frente al plasma en uno de los cojines, no se percata de la presencia de Freddie que esta subido en una escalera instalando una nueva lámpara… "Necesito papas fritas." se levanta Sam. "¿Tu qué haces aquí? fue suficiente con verte hoy en la escuela." dice con desgano al descubrir al técnico. "Sam, oye, pásame ese desarmador…" omite Freddie el comentario señalando la herramienta. "Ash." se acerca con el objeto extendiendo el brazo para entregarlo, luego se le queda viendo unos momentos. "_Vaya que ha hecho ejercicio."_ Observa los brazos descubiertos del chico. Freddie siente la mirada. "¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunta carraspeando. "No te importa, ¿tú qué haces aquí? ¿Eres ñoño hasta en tu tiempo libre?" molesta la rubia. "Ja." Baja Freddie de un brinco. "¿De dónde sacas tanto material para molestar?" le pregunta. "No es difícil teniendo la inspiración en todo lado al que voy." contesta Sam con ironía. "Es increíble como luego de 4 meses de ausencia me sigues tratando con la misma crueldad, cuando será el día que me respetes, eh, Puckett?" "Ese día nunca llegara Fredweird, naciste para que yo me burle de ti." "Seguro, ya que estas aquí, necesito que me ayudes, sube a la escalera y mueve la lámpara en lo que yo la programo para moverla desde la computadora." le pide Freddie regresando a su papel de técnico. "Escucha yo no vine a ayudarte, vine a jugar videojuegos y…" "Tengo un sándwich de pavo." interrumpe Freddie y Sam empieza a subir la escalera. "Bien, un poco más a la derecha, ok, ahora a la izquierda…" indica Freddie desde la isla de edición. "¡Hey! Ya puedes decidirte, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo." se molesta Sam. "De acuerdo así está bien, ya puedes bajar, pero ten cuidado con el ultimo escalón esta…." Y justo resbala Sam con el escalón flojo y Freddie corre logrando atraparla antes de que cayera. "¿Estás bien?" pregunta. Sam tiene los ojos cerrados y cuando los abre se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de Freddie. "S-si, emm." se sonroja una vez más al sentirse tan cerca del chico. "Ya suéltame." le pide, ella se sonroja más al sentir las manos del chico aun en su cintura. "¿Sam? Oye Sam… ¿que tienes…?" la mira Freddie … de repente la chica le golpea la nariz con los dedos. "¡Oye!" se aleja Freddie frotando su nariz. "Eso fue por no advertirme antes del escalón." sale Sam enojada del estudio….

En la sala….. "¡Freddie, gracias! Taylor es tan, tan,….¡lindo!" entra Carly con chispas en los ojos. "Si Carly, cuéntanos de tu cita." pide Sam con doble intención. "Bueno, pues, solo estuvimos en licuados locos platicando, pero es tan genial, y lo mejor de todo, es que: ¡me invito al baile de bienvenida!" se emociona Carly y sube a su habitación. "El baile de bienvenida, huh, eso es genial, ¿no te parece Freddie?" le pica Sam. "Si, es bueno por Carly, bien, me voy, hasta mañana." sale del apartamento. "Nerd…" lo mira Sam.

…..

Al día siguiente en Ridgeway….. "¡Hay Dios, hay Dios! no sé que me pondré y el baile es en dos semanas, Sam, ¡¿Qué haré?" dice Carly alterada frente a su casillero.

En otra parte del pasillo…. "Oye Freddie. ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?" pregunta una chica interesada. "¿Eh? No realmente, no sé si vaya." contesta el chico. "Bueno, si te animas, llámame…" se despide la joven. "OK"…... "Freddie…" lo intercepta otra chica para pedirle lo mismo….Sam observa desde lejos cada movimiento de Freddie… "Oye Sam, me estas escuchando esto es muy importante para mí, Sam, ¡SAMM!" "¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices? Si, con cualquier vestido lucirás bien…" contesta Sam distraída. "Estoy hablándote de los zapatos…" "¿Qué hay chicas?" llega Freddie, Sam se gira de inmediato hacia su looker. "Hola." Saluda solo Carly. "No sé que tenga de especial ese baile." comenta Freddie. "¿De qué hablas? Desde que ya no 'sales' con Sam muchas chicas se han animado a invitarte…" "Dieciocho para ser exacto…" contesta el chico rodado la mirada. Sam escupe un trozo de pollo frito. "No pensé que en Ridgeway había plaga de _cegueris ñoñitis_." agrega. "Ja,ja, lo dices porque a ti nadie te ha invitado." ataca Freddie. "Prefiero no asistir, antes que ir del brazo de un simio…" contraataca Sam. "Hey, chicos, tranquilos, incluso, ¿por qué no van juntos?, así estaremos todos." comenta Carly divertida. Freddie escupe el sorbo de agua que tomo, en el rostro de Sam. Sam mira fijamente a Freddie con cara de asesina, y se dispara tras él, Freddie sale corriendo como rayo...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6. **i**KISSED ACCIDENTALLY . (PARTE 2.)**

… "¿Hey Sam, ya estas lista?" "¿Lista para que Carly?" pregunta Sam con un gran trozo de salami sacado de su casillero. "¡¿No recuerdas? Hoy es el primer partido de Freddie con el equipo de baloncesto, y ¡Taylor también estará allí!" habla Carly alterada. "No me interesa." Se gira Sam. "Escucha, tal vez este Rupert allí, y te invite al baile, he escuchado que le pareces linda." Agrega Carly. "¿A si? ¿Y quién es ese Roper?" "Hay Sam, es Rupert, el co-capitán del equipo." "Ah." arquea Sam una ceja. "¡Ya vamos!" la jala Carly hacia el gimnasio.

"VAMOS RIDGEWAY, GO,GO!" se escucha el bullicio en el gimnasio de la escuela, Carly y Sam encuentran unos lugares entre toda la gente. "Vaya que ridículos." inquiere Sam. "Mira allí esta Freddie, ¡Vamos Freddie tu puedes!" grita Carly, Freddie escucha y voltea a saludarlas algo apenado. "Esperemos que el nerd no haga perder a la escuela." habla Sam. "¡Tu puedes Freddie!" gritan un montón de chicas a un lado de Sam dejándola un poco sorda…

El partido va en el último cuarto y Ridgeway lleva la delantera por 30 puntos, con anotaciones de Freddie, Taylor y Rupert. Sam observa atenta a Freddie… "Oye Sam ¿no te parece que Freddie y Taylor son muy buenos?" pregunta Carly. "Hey Sam, Sam, te hablo…" le pellizca Carly. "¿Eh?, ah, si…" Freddie voltea hacia las gradas y cruza su mirada con la de Sam. Sam le hace una mueca y Freddie recibe un balonazo en la cabeza. ¡FALTA! silba el árbitro acercándose a Freddie. "Torpe." Se encoje Sam en su asiento.

¡Y RIDGEWAY GANA EL PARTIDO!...se oye el estruendo en todo el gimnasio. "Ven Sam vayamos a felicitarlos." baja Carly las gradas para dirigirse a donde los chicos. "¡Felicidades Freddie!, estuviste genial Y…" decía Carly cuando ve a Taylor acercarse. "Ah, hola Taylor, fue un partido genial." se pone nerviosa he ignora a Freddie. Taylor se para frente a ella y roba toda su atención, Freddie parece algo incómodo. "Buen trabajo nerd, no lo hiciste tan mal…" habla Sam tras Freddie, "…de hecho creo que hasta…" y justo es interrumpida por otro grupo de chicas que rodean a Freddie entusiasmadas, dejando a Sam con la palabra en la boca.

"¡Oigan chicos, están todos invitados a mi casa esta noche, para celebrar la victoria del equipo!" habla Taylor "En especial tu…" se dirige a Carly. Freddie carraspea un poco. Todos salen del gimnasio aun con bullicio. Freddie observa irse a Carly con Taylor. "No que ya no te importaba nerd." lo molesta Sam. "No me molestes, Carly puede salir con quien quiera." dice con un dejo de molestia y sale del gimnasio.

…

En la noche… "Wow." Entran los tres chicos de iCarly a la casa de Taylor, una residencia muy lujosa llena de jóvenes bailando y riendo. "Vaya, esto sí que será divertido, ¿dónde estarán las botanas?" dice Sam abandonando a los dos chicos. "Oye, Carly, quisiera decirte algo, yo…" aprovecha Freddie para hablarle a Carly, cuando es interrumpido por una voz familiar. "¡Taylor!" se entusiasma Carly al ver llegar al anfitrión. "Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte la casa." toma Taylor la mano de Carly para llevársela. Freddie solo frunce el ceño y se integra a la fiesta.

"Agmm, que genial esta esté sushi." se encuentra Sam frente a la mesa de bocadillos ignorando a todo mundo. "Sam Puckett." escucha una voz llamándola. "En carne y hueso ¿Y tú quién eres?" le pregunta al chico alto y rubio que le acaba de llamar. "Soy Rupert Topert." del equipo de baloncesto. "Ah, jajaja, Topert, eso es realmente gracioso." se ríe del chico. "¿Y de casualidad tu mamá no se llama Charola Ola?" continua riendo. "Je, linda e irónica." sonríe Rupert. "Claro, oye, ya que estas aquí, pásame un vaso con ponche." pide Sam con naturalidad. "Por supuesto, te daré todo el ponche que quieras, y te invitare el mejor sushi de la ciudad, con la condición de que bailes conmigo." pide Rupert. Sam arquea una ceja. Luego observa a lo lejos a Freddie bailar con una chica nueva, y decide aceptar la propuesta de Rupert, limpiándose la boca con la manga y jalándolo del brazo.

Carly también baila con Taylor y es seguida por la mirada de Freddie. "Ya despístale bobo." le susurra Sam. Freddie la ve de reojo y su rostro se torna a uno de desagrado. La música se detiene y todos empiezan a aplaudirle al grupo en vivo que viene entrando. Taylor pide a Carly que lo espere un momento. Freddie se acerca a Carly. "Carly, ¿podemos hablar?" pide Freddie. "Claro, ¿Qué pasa Freddie?" pregunta Carly con curiosidad. "Bueno, he estado esperando para decirte que, bueno, que, tu aun …" "¡ESCUCHEN TODOS…!" interrumpe Taylor. "…QUIERO PEDIR UN APLAUSO PARA LA BANDA DE MI HERMANO BRYAN, Y TAMBIEN UN APLAUSO PARA LOS CHICOS DE iCARLY QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN HOY." se dirigen las luces hacia Carly y Freddie. Taylor salta de la tarima y vuelve hacia donde Carly, Freddie se hace a un lado con desgano, y la música empieza a sonar nuevamente. Carly se va una vez más de la mano de Taylor.

En un balcón de la casa… "Wow Taylor, has sido muy amable conmigo y con mis amigos." Agradece Carly algo nerviosa. "No hay problema, Freddie es parte importante del equipo, y creo que Rupert siente atracción por Sam." Señala a la pareja bailando a lo lejos al estilo baile improvisado… "Carly Shay…" roba Taylor la boina que traía puesta Carly para jugar con ella. "Esa soy yo." contesta Carly con nerviosismo tomando de vuelta su boina, Taylor acaricia el cabello de la chica y la besa.

"Fiuu, vayamos a descansar Sam, sí que tienes energía, voy por mas ponche." jadea Rupert luego del baile improvisado con Sam. "Seguro, iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco." se dirige Sam al balcón. "Auch." se topa con una figura conocida en el trayecto. "Hey Carls, ¿A dónde vas?" pregunta Sam al chocar con su amiga, que iba muy contenta de la mano de Taylor. "Te cuento luego." dice Carly con una sonrisita y le arroja la boina a Sam. "¿Huh?" levanta Sam sus hombros con una mueca característica y sale al balcón, observa el gorro y lo acomoda como lo traía Carly, con el cabello por dentro.

"¡Hey Gibby! ¿Viste a Carly?" pregunta Freddie a un Gibby sin camisa. "Haya." Señala Gibby el balcón sin dejar de bailar. Freddie llega al lugar, y ve la espalda de una figura apoyada en el barandal. _"Es ahora o nunca…"_ piensa el chico con decisión acercándose unos pasos a la figura apoyada:

"Escucha bien, esta vez no escaparas… ¡Me gustas!" cierra Freddie el espacio entre él y la figura y girándola rápidamente del brazo le roba un beso en los labios. La figura parpadea repetidas veces sin comprender aun lo sucedido…

Freddie continua con los ojos cerrados y con sus labios unidos a los de la figura. Un gorro cae al suelo dejando escapar caireles dorados. Freddie se aparta lentamente. "Escucha, aun me gustas y quiero que, quiero que…¡¿SAM? Pero, tú, que, ¿y Carly…?" se mosquea Freddie al descubrir que ha besado a Sam. Sam siente el corazón acelerado y balbucea un poco. "¡Listo Sam, aquí están nuestras bebidas!" entra Rupert con dos vasos. "¿Benson?, ¿Qué hacen?" observa a los dos chicos rojos como tomates. "¡Nada! ¡Vamos a seguir bailando!" lo jala Sam del brazo para llevárselo. Freddie no puede creer aun lo que hizo y sacude su cabeza… SPLASHHHH… siente una ola congelada sabor naranja sobre su cara. "Gracias Sam." termina Freddie con el ponche escurriéndole.

FREDDIE

¡Achu! Sam, ¿por qué eres tan ruda? Bueno, creo que me lo merecía. Recordé la escena de hace unas horas en la fiesta de Taylor… Que idiota soy, como no me di cuenta que era Sam a la que besaba en la fiesta, me recosté en mi cama, el día había sido algo agotador… Buff, aunque por un momento, sentí que… que ella me correspondía, ¿o no?...¡Seguro pensó que era Topert!, si, eso, de todas formas, sigue siendo raro…


	7. Chapter 7 iFEEL JEALOUS

**¡HOLA! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE SON MUY ALENTADORES, VOY A SEGUIR UN TIP DE UNA LECTORA, SEPARARÉ MAS LOS PÁRRAFOS PARA EVITAR CONFUSIONES EN LA LECTURA Y TAMBIEN EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN TERMINE USANDO ANTEOJOS…:P**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO…Y**

**ICARLY ES PROPIEDAD DE NICK Y DAN SHNEIDER**

**CAPITULO 7. iFEEL JEALOUS?**

RIDGEWAY…...

SAM

FLASH BACK

Vaya, vaya, parece que Carly consiguió hacerse novia de Taylor, jeje, ¡wow! esta casa tiene una alberca enorme, le diré a Carly que nos traiga a nadar… observé el enorme jardín desde el balcón, luego escuche una voz familiar tras de mi: "Esta vez no escaparas." Es el nerd, ¿qué mosca le pico? Me dio flojera voltear. ..

"¡Me gustas…!" escuché y quedé paralizada, luego sentí una mano sobre mi brazo que me obligo a girar, de repente sin alcanzar a decir palabra, sentí lo labios de Freddie sobre los míos, y el corazón se me aceleró a mil por hora, no pude cerrar los parpados de la impresión, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Freddie me esta besando!, como aquella vez en la salida de emergencia, con nuestro primer beso, y este, ¡este es el segundo! ¡Maldición por qué no me puedo apartar! Mis ideas se desordenaron por completo cuando sentí que me tomaba por la cintura y extendía un poco más el beso…

…Sentí punzadas en el estómago, se separó y empezó a decir palabras que no entendía, luego reaccioné al escuchar un nombre conocido: "¿Y Carly?" preguntó Freddie con cara de espantado, entonces pude comprender, afortunadamente llego Ropert o Rupert, para rescatarme, aun no podía entender como un chico tan guapo tenía un nombre tan ridículo. No pude volver a mirar a Freddie, ¡Estúpido le haré pagar el haberme confundido con mi mejor amiga, ¡idiota! Tome el vaso de ponche que me había traído Rupert y se lo arrojé en la cara a Fredwardo, ¡Se lo merece!.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Hola Sam, ¿Que pasa princesa? ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?" encuentra Rupert a Sam en una grada del gimnasio. Sam sale rápidamente de sus pensamientos. "Eh, nada, ¿tú que haces aquí?" pregunta Sam curiosa. "Bueno, en un rato más será la práctica del equipo." "Ah, bueno, creo que mejor me voy." se levanta Sam. "Espera, dime, que es lo que te pasa." insiste el chico. "Nada…" se incomoda Sam, luego ve de reojo a Freddie entrando con el equipo a la cancha. "A decir verdad, creo que si me puedes ayudar…" jala a Rupert para besarlo en los labios. La escena llama la atención de todos y empiezan a hacer bullicio, Freddie logra vislumbrar a la rubia de lejos. "¿Sam?" se pregunta confundido…

"¡SAM! ¡¿es cierto?" llega Carly junto a su amiga a toda velocidad. "¿Qué cosa Carly?" cierra Sam su locker. "¿Tu y Rupert ya son novios?" "Ah, eso, bien, no lo creo, solo fue un beso…" "¡¿Se besaron?" "Shhh, Carly, ¿quieres que lo sepa todo el mundo? También tengo vida privada…"

"Benson, Sam si que es impredecible…" habla Rupert a Freddie durante la practica del equipo. Freddie frunce el seño. "¿De que hablas Topert?" "Pues pasé un buen rato tratando de conquistarla y de repente… plafff…." "¿Plafff?" "Si, jaja, es muy intensa…" "Topert, sinceramente no creo que Sam sea tu tipo…" "Por supuesto que es mi tipo, creo que la invitaré al baile de bienvenida, estoy seguro que me sorprenderá con otro beso…" "Te advierto, Sam no es tu tipo… además nunca iría contigo al baile." "¿Qué pasa? ¿Celoso?" "Para nada, Sam es mi amiga, y se que fama tienes, así que no te atrevas a pasarte de la raya…." le arroja Freddie el balón con fuerza y sale de las canchas.

Por la tarde en licuados locos… "Qué onda Freddie, ¿por qué tan molesto?" pregunta Carly al chico que viene a sentarse. "Nada, es solo que hay gente realmente estúpida en la escuela, además, Taylor dice que todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto debemos asistir al baile, cuestiones sociales…" dice arremedando la última frase. "Oh, qué gran sacrificio…" finge Carly con ironía…

…"Y entonces ¿a quién llevaras?" pregunta Carly sorbiendo su licuado. "No iré, no me interesan las cuestiones sociales." arremeda Freddie. "Vaya, hubiera sido genial que fuéramos todos, Sam aceptó ir con Rupert Topert, también del equipo de baloncesto y… Freddie, ¿A dónde vas?" observa Carly al chico levantarse de su asiento…

…"Creo que Adriana Saunders será la indicada…" interrumpe Freddie corriendo a invitar a una de las chicas que acaban de entrar. Sam entra después al local y escucha cuando Freddie invita a Adriana, logra arrebatarle un batido a T-bo y lo derrama en la chaqueta de Freddie. "Auch, Fredward, como lo siento, no me fije." dice con un puchero, Freddie solo se queda paralizado y boquiabierto…

En el apartamento de Carly… "¿Esperas que te crea? ¡Me tiraste ese licuado a propósito!" discute Freddie molesto. "No me importa lo que pienses Benson." "¡Estás loca Sam, me hiciste quedar como un tonto frente a Adriana!" "Y eso qué, finalmente acepto ir contigo al baile ¿no? Tarado…" siguen discutiendo. "¿Qué a estos chicos les pagan por discutir?" pregunta Spencer comiendo una zanahoria… "¡Ya es suficiente niños, no se han dirigido la palabra en una semana y luego empiezan discutiendo, salgan de aquí y vayan a pelear a otro lado…!" los reprende Carly…

…Ambos se miran con desdén y se dirigen al ascensor. "¡¿Qué haces tarado? Yo utilizaré el ascensor…!" "¡No Sam, tengo que ir abajo y seré yo quien use el ascensor!" dice Freddie decidido. Carly y Spencer se acercan lentamente a ellos y los empujan dentro presionando el botón rápidamente, ambos terminan sacudiéndose las palmas.

Dentro del ascensor… "Pero que groseros…" inquiere Sam dándole la espalda a Freddie. "Ya lo creo." dice Freddie por su lado. "Tarado…" murmura Sam. "Te escuche…" se gira Freddie: "Mira Puckett, he tratado de ser paciente contigo, pero en estos casos…" "Nadie te pido que fueras paciente." Interrumpe Sam girándose, y comienzan a discutir otra vez, de pronto la luz del elevador parpadea y se oye un sonido muy fuerte, el elevador se mueve violentamente sacudiendo a los chicos, las luces del elevador parpadean y se apagan de repente, el elevador se queda en silencio…

… "E-escucha Sam, no hemos hablado en una semana de lo que pasó en casa de Taylor y bueno, creo que…" "¡Cállate Benson! ni siquiera me lo recuerdes, fue la peor experiencia de mi vida." se gira Sam evitando mirar a Freddie. "¡Lo sé! Escucha, fue una equivocación, yo pensé que…" "Si, que era Carly, ya lo sé tarado." "Ok, ¿me disculpas entonces?" Sam se queda pensando…

…"¡Esto te costará Benson! Además, mentiste respecto a Carly… ella te gusta todavía." agrega Sam…

…"La verdad es que, eso creía pero…" el elevador se empieza a sacudir nuevamente y se cae una lámpara del techo sobre Freddie. "Oye idiota, quítate." empuja Sam al chico que se desvaneció sobre ella. "¿Qué no me oyes?" insiste Sam. "¡Freddo! ¡Quítate o te rompo la nariz! ¿Freddie?...oye, ¿Qué tienes? Responde…" se preocupa Sam al no recibir respuesta del chico que parece inconsciente. "Esto es lo único que me faltaba, que el nerd se desmayara…"

Sam empieza a darle palmaditas a Freddie en la mejilla, el ascensor está varado. Sam tiene la cabeza de Freddie en sus piernas, él sigue inconsciente. "Vamos Freddie, despierta, rayos ¿qué hago?" se preocupa. "Hey, Freddie, despierta, es hora de hacer el show." dice en voz baja. _"Se ve tan tranquilo…"_ piensa Sam acariciando la mejilla del chico… "Despierta Freddie…" llama a su oído…

…"_Freddo, no es tan feo, a decir verdad hasta es lindo y sus labios …" _piensa Sam hipnotizada y seguido se acerca lentamente a su rostro, Freddie parece reaccionar, Sam se aparta un poco… "Carly…" dice Freddie con los ojos aun cerrados, Sam se separa bruscamente y la cabeza de Freddie choca con el piso del elevador… "Auchhhh, ¿pero qué? Sam, ¿qué pasa?, seguimos en el elevador… ¡Auxilio!" "Ya cállate loco, el botón de emergencia esta accionado." lo mira Sam con desdén.

"¡Ahggg, Allí están esos chiquillos!" se oye una voz chillante sobre las cabezas de Sam y Freddie, es Luwbert que se asoma para rescatar a los atrapados…

Habitación de Sam… "Pero que estúpida." se autoreprende recordando la escena de antes. "¡Que asqueroso, como pude pensar en besarlo!... y el maldito sigue enamorado de Carly… ¡AHHH!... Tonta, tonta, tonta." Se golpea con la almohada…

Dos días después en Ridgeway….. "Buenos días Sam." saluda una sonriente Carly. "Ah, hola." saluda Sam con desgano. "Faltan tres días para el baile, tenemos que conseguir nuestros vestidos." habla Carly preocupada. Sam hace caso omiso, luego llega Freddie. "Que hay chicas, oigan, les parece que pospongamos el ensayo de iCarly para mañana." pide el técnico. "¿Por qué Freddie?" pregunta Carly, Sam se enfoca en la conversación. "¿Eh? Bueno, es que, tengo una cita con, Adriana." se encoje de hombros. "Wow, veo que tú y Adriana se llevan muy bien últimamente, eh, Freddie. "Bueno, en realidad…" explica Freddie cuando una chica llega y lo abraza por el cuello dándole un beso en la mejilla…

…"En realidad, ya somos novios…" termina Freddie no tan convencido. Sam frunce el ceño y cierra el casillero fuertemente, sin darse cuenta que cerro el casillero de Gibby, este cae al suelo del dolor por su mano aplastada. Sam da un paso adelante y pisa la mano del mismo Gibby…

…"Lo siento Fredwardo, imposible, cambiamos el show por que iremos a esa tonta fiesta de bienvenida, tenemos que ensayar." "Eh, Sam tiene razón Freddie, hay que afinar unos detalles con tiempo." "Ah, de acuerdo, supongo entonces que no podremos ir." dice Freddie a Adriana. "No importa Freddie, estoy dispuesta a acompañarte todo lo que dura el ensayo, siempre he querido conocer el set de iCarly." sonríe alegre la chica. "¿Puede?" pregunta Freddie. "Si." "No." Contestan Carly y Sam respectivamente. "Sam…" se gira Carly discretamente para tratar de convencer a su amiga. "Ash, hagan lo que se les dé la gana." se va por el pasillo, volviendo a pisar la mano de Gibby que seguía en el suelo. "Alguien tiene pomada para el dolor." agrega el pobre.

"Bienvenidos a una emisión más de iCarly, el único show en línea que alivia la resequedad de la piel." "Y la migraña." APLAUSOS… "Y para comenzar tenemos una nueva sección llamada… llamada… Sam, tu línea…" codea Carly a Sam que miraba distraída como Adriana asfixiaba a Freddie con su dulzura. "Ah, si, nuestra sección 'frutas voladooras'" presiona el botón de gritos…...

"El lugar es genial Freddie, supongo tu contribuiste con todo esto." halaga Adriana al técnico tras la isla de edición. "Eh, jeje, bueno, si, algo.." contesta Freddie apenado. "Tarado." masculla Sam observando la escena. "De hecho, eres el técnico mas guapo que he conocido…" se acerca Adriana besando a Freddie en la mejilla. Freddie se pone rojo. Sam arroja una naranja que impacta en la cabeza de Freddie dejándolo K.O. "¡Freddie!" se alarman Carly y Adriana. "OPSS, quería matar una araña, Freddie idiota, tenías que interponerte." dice Sam con sarcasmo. Freddie se levanta atolondrado…

"Bien, es hora de irnos, antes de que ocurran más accidentes." se resigna Carly. "Es culpa de Fredward, él y su tonta novia no nos dejaron concentrar con sus arrumacos." agrega Sam molesta. Adriana comienza a llorar. "¡Sam!" se molestan Carly y Freddie. "Discúlpate con Adriana." la reprende Carly. "Es la verdad." se defiende Sam. Freddie se acerca muy molesto a Sam y la mira fijamente. "Discúlpate Puckett." le exige. Sam se gira ignorándolo. Freddie la sujeta del brazo. "Te dije que te disculparas." exige de nuevo. Sam siente un escalofrió en su espalda, nunca había visto esa mirada en Freddie. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento niña." dice finalmente. "Vamos Adriana, te llevare a casa." sale Freddie con su novia por el ascensor.

Al día siguiente Freddie se pasó ignorando toda la mañana a Sam. "Escucha Sam." habla Carly en el pasillo de Ridgeway: "Hiciste mal al insultar a la novia de Freddie, ella no te ha hecho nada." trata de explicarle. "Por Dios Carly, no fue para tanto, el nerd y su novia sobrevivirán, oops, se me hace tarde, hasta luego." …

"¡Freddie!" llama Carly al chico que acababa de pasar. "¿Qué sucede Carly?" pregunta Freddie.

"Freddie, disculpa a Sam por lo que hizo ayer, estoy segura que lo dijo sin pensar." trata de excusar a su amiga. "No Carly, Sam se pasó de la raya, ahora no solo se metió conmigo, sino con Adriana, es más, si pudiera… si pudiera la borraría de mi vida para siempre." dice Freddie molesto. Sam lo escucha al regresar por un cuaderno olvidado y se queda pensativa.

…...

**SALUDOS Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS…**


	8. Chapter 8 iDance

**Capitulo 8. **i**dANCE**

Viernes por la noche… Carly y Sam aparecen ya arregladas y listas para asistir al baile de bienvenida, Carly parece más nerviosa, Sam come una tarta Galini… "Ya tranquilízate Carly, Taylor notará que te mueres por él…" comenta Sam. "¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Tú crees? ¡Soy tan obvia!" y seguido le arrebata la tarta a Sam.

DING DONG, suena el timbre de la puerta, Carly arroja la tarta y cae en la cabeza de Spencer que estaba en el sofá viendo televisión. Spencer se acerca a abrir la puerta, y Taylor se queda mosqueado al verlo con la tarta de sombrero. "Eh, vine por Carly…" anuncia dubitativo, Carly toma su bolso rápidamente y sale encontrando a Taylor. "Nos vemos en la escuela." termina Carly cerrando la puerta.

DING DONG, se oye nuevamente el timbre, Sam abre en esta ocasión, es Freddie que entra vestido formal para el baile. Sam lo observa por un segundo y con desgano le cierra la puerta, Freddie alcanza a detenerla y logra entrar al apartamento. "HEY SAM, ¿qué te pasa?" se molesta el muchacho. "Y tú qué quieres aquí, ¿que no deberías estar ya en casa de tu novia?" indaga Sam. ". . ." "¡Qué me ves? Tonto " se pone nerviosa al sentir la mirada de Freddie. _"Es linda cuando se lo propone…" _piensa el chico ignorando los comentarios de Sam.

DING DONG, suena otra vez el timbre, Sam esquiva a Freddie y abre la puerta, Rupert llega por Sam. "Estas hermosa Sam." halaga el chico. "Hasta luego ñoño." se despide Sam arrogante de un Freddie con ceño fruncido…

Baile de bienvenida de Ridgeway… "Hey Carls." "Hola Sam, ¿Y Freddie?" "Ash, no me interesa donde este ese Nub." "Hola chicas." llega Freddie. "Hay no, el aburrimiento andante, adiós."

"¡A BAILAR TODOS!" se escucha a la voz del animador.

"Sam, ¿que no acababas de cenar cuando fui por ti?" pregunta Rupert observando a la rubia. "Si, ¿Por qué?" se gira Sam con varios canapés en su boca…

En la pista de baile…."Y bien Freddie, ¿Dejaras de hacer el web show como te lo pedí?, no es conveniente que esa salvaje siga frecuentándote." pregunta Adriana. "Eh, bueno, no lo creo, no estoy en el show por Sam, estoy porque me gusta el papel técnico del programa…" "¡Pero no es justo! Sam siempre te hace menos, y es una grosera con ambos." "Lo sé, lo sé, pero no puedo." "Ash." se aleja Adriana. "¡Espera! ¡Adriana!...eh, compermiso, compermiso…"

"Hey cuidado burro, fíjate por donde vas." "No me digas así Sam." "¿Y tú tonta noviecita?" "¿Qué te importa?" continua caminando… "Hey Carls, ¿Cómo vas?" "Hola Sam, estupendo, Taylor es un excelente novio." "¿Enserio? ¿Mejor que Freddie?" Carly se sonroja. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" "Curiosidad." "Hola chicas, Sam, te ves muy bien." llega Taylor. "Se agradece el cumplido." "Oye, te está buscando Rupert." "Cielos, ¿qué no puede estar sin mí un segundo?" se estresa Sam.

"Freddie, ¿has visto a Sam?" pregunta Rupert. "No…" "Vaya, vaya, si que se ha resistido bastante." "¿De qué hablas?" se interesa Freddie. "Que parece que siempre quiere hacer las cosas a su manera, no me ha permitido besarla desde aquella vez en el gimnasio, creo que ya es hora de que sepa quién manda." ríe. "¡Escucha, te dije que no te pasaras de la raya!" se molesta Freddie tomando a Rupert de las solapas. "Tranquilo Benson, no sé por qué la defiendes, ella se la pasa diciéndome que eres el más idiota de todo el equipo." "¿Cómo?" "Si amigo, parece que esa chica te odia enserio, ja." se suelta Rupert dejando a Freddie confundido.

…

"Aquí estas bombón, te perdiste." "Ah sí, pero ya me encontraste." dice Sam con desgano. "Que te parece si vamos a un lugar más, tranquilo." Pide Rupert con cara de niño bueno. "Ah, de acuerdo." asiente Sam resignada.

"Aquí estas Adriana." llega Freddie al lado de la chica. "No pienso dirigirte la palabra si no dejas ese show." "Podemos hablar de eso luego, no es el momento." "Nunca es el momento Freddie." "Fotografía del recuerdo." llega un camarógrafo, Adriana inmediatamente abraza a Freddie y pone cara alegre, Freddie sale con cara de confusión en la fotografía… "¡Hola chicos!" llega Carly. "¿No has visto a Sam, Freddie? la estoy buscando desde hace rato." se preocupa Carly. "No, pero iré a buscarla." se va Freddie dejando a Adriana. "¡Freddie espera!" se molesta la chica.

En algún lugar del evento… "Anda Sam, dame solo un beso más." insiste Rupert. "¡No, ya te dije que te alejaras o te parto la cara!" forcejean. "No te hagas la difícil, anda." La sujeta fuerte. "¡Hey, me lastimas imbécil!" se enfurece Sam…

…"¡DEJALA RUPERT!" llega Freddie por detrás jalándolo del saco. "¿Qué quieres Benson? No molestes." "¿Qué haces Freddie?, yo me puedo defender sola." alega Sam. "¡Ahora veras!" lanza Rupert un golpe a la mejilla de Freddie tirándolo al piso. Freddie se levanta de inmediato y corre contra Rupert estampándolo en la pared, y empieza la pelea, los dos chicos se revuelcan en el piso, Sam parece exasperada, Adriana llega de repente. Sam toma una botella vacía y la estrella en la cabeza de Rupert dejándolo K.O.

"¡Te dije que yo me podía defender sola NERD!" "¡¿Qué dices?, estabas acorralada." agrega Freddie agitado. "¡En cualquier momento pude patearle el trasero!" debate Sam. "¡Ah, pues eso no era lo que parecía! ¡¿Así agradeces que me preocupe por ti?" contraataca Freddie, Rupert se levanta atolondrado parándose frente a ellos, Freddie y Sam le lanzan un golpe a la cara sin voltear a verlo, dejándolo otra vez noqueado. "¡Yo no te pedí que vinieras a salvarme!, ¡¿Por qué no te vas de aquí?" grita Sam…

…"Freddie, ¿estabas peleándote por la salvaje?" llega Adriana. "¡SI! ¡Vino a rescatarme!" contesta Sam con un puchero. "EH, Adriana, ¡en realidad no es así, yo…!" "¡Es el colmo Fredward!" se va dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. "¿Contenta?" pregunta Freddie con desdén. "Por supuesto." muestra Sam su sonrisa característica. "¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Pero qué paso aquí?" observa Carly a Rupert tendido en el piso. "NADA" responden Sam y Freddie al unísono.

…

Freddie observa a Sam de lejos devorar bocadillos sentada en una mesa, decide acercarse a ella dubitativo… "¿Bailamos?" ofrece resignado. Sam lo observa confundida y con cara de asco…"¿Bailar contigo? Preferiría besar un perro Fredward…" "Pues no hay ninguno cerca…" "Entonces iré a conseguir uno." se levanta dejándolo solo, Freddie la alcanza. "Es solo para no estar sentados como perdedores."…"Mmm… pero si te atreves a mencionar esto a alguien, te mueres…" "Media escuela está aquí, no hará falta…" se levantan de la mesa y se dirigen al centro de la pista…"Emm…" intentan torpemente acercarse para empezar el baile. "…" "…"…. "Que quede claro que solo lo hago para no estar como una perdedora en la mesa…" "See…"…

…"Y bien, ¿qué hay de Adriana?" "No lo sé, supongo me dejo." "Ah…" continúan bailando, ambos evitan mirarse en todo momento… "¿Rupert?" "Creo que tuvo que ir al hospital, resulto ser un verdadero imbécil." "Si, como todos los del equipo de baloncesto, pero sobre todo el idiota de Freddie Benson…" completa el chico. "¿Eh? ¿cómo supiste? …" "Ya déjalo Sam, se lo que piensas de mi…" la mira con decepción… "Y yo también se lo que piensas de mi…" agrega Sam con un dejo de tristeza. "¿A que te refieres?" pregunta Freddie curioso. "A que preferirías borrarme de tu vida…" "Sam… no… estaba molesto, pero, no, no es así…" explica Freddie preocupado.

". . ."

". . ."

"…Creo que a pesar de que eres un ñoño cibernético y raro, con una madre desquiciada…" habla Sam, Freddie solo arquea una ceja… "…admito que eres divertido, y hasta cierto punto, agradable…supongo que también por eso Carly te acepto como novio cuando le salvaste la vida…" completa girándose nuevamente… Freddie se queda sorprendido mirándola…

…Empieza a sonar Running Away en el fondo.

… "Ahg, suficiente, esa música es para tontos, me largo." suelta Sam a Freddie. "Espera…" la detiene del brazo, "…quédate un poco más…" pide serio, Sam traga saliva, Freddie la acerca un poco más tomándola de la cintura, Sam despierta de su transe. "¿Eh? ¡¿Que intentas nerd?" brinca alejándose, _"…No me mires así…" _ piensa la rubia con el corazón acelerado. "Es para no estar en la mesa como perdedores, ¿Recuerdas?…" agrega Freddie. Sam, asiente con la cabeza y coloca sus brazos torpemente alrededor del cuello del chico, empiezan a bailar más lento, ambos aun nerviosos por la cercanía.

… "_¿Por qué me siento tan idiota y nerviosa al lado del nerd? espero que no se dé cuenta…" _piensa Sam ocultando su cara roja de la mirada de Freddie …

"¿Esos no son Sam y Freddie?" pregunta Taylor mientras baila con Carly. "¿Dónde?….¡¿Pero, que?…¡imposible!" los observa Carly sorprendida. "Después de todo, no se llevan tan mal como dijiste…" agrega Taylor divertido.

…"Sabes Sam… me hubiera gustado salvar la vida de alguien más, en aquella ocasión, tal vez esa hubiera sido la única forma de que se fijara en mi…" "¿De quien hablas?…" "Pues creo que de…"

"¡Y LOS GANADORES DEL CONCURSO DE NOVATOS SON….CARLY SHAY Y TAYLOR GREEN… SUBAN POR FAVOR!" habla el animador, todos empiezan a aplaudir mientras Carly y Taylor pasan a la tarima por sus coronas.

Freddie y Sam aplauden y chiflan a Carly… "¡Y AHORA UNAS PALABRAS DE NUESTROS GANADORES…" pide el anunciador…

Freddie toma la mano de Sam y la jala para sacarla de la multitud, finalmente aparecen en el jardín de la escuela, Sam algo confundida…

…"¿Qué quieres Freddork?, ¿por qué me trajiste hasta acá?" "Por…" mete Freddie los pulgares en sus bolsillos." "¡¿Por…!" se molesta Sam y se frota los brazos en respuesta al viento frío, Freddie se percata y rápido se quita su saco para colocarlo alrededor de Sam. "¿Y eso qué Fredward? ¿Un clásico de las películas ñoñas…?" estornuda Sam. "Jaja, eso creo." ríe Freddie, Sam sonríe un poco. "Sam…¿recuerdas nuestra apuesta?…¿recuerdas que me debes algo?" habla Freddie parándose frente a ella. "¿De que hablas?" evade. "Je… Me debes… un beso Sam…" declara Freddie ante el rostro sonrojado de Sam. Sam vuelve a sentir su corazón golpeando intensamente contra su pecho. "…Y lo quiero ahora…" se acerca Freddie seguro. Sam se queda sin palabras.

"…"

"…"

"…Mamá, siempre cumple lo que promete." encuentra Sam los ojos de Freddie y se acerca hasta quedar a centímetros del castaño. _"¿Qué?¿Qué?…¡lo hará!…" _traga saliva Freddie al sentir los papeles invertidos. Da un paso hacia atrás. "¿Qué pasa Freddo? ¿Ya te arrepentiste?" sonríe Sam al verlo asustado. "¡N-no, para nada!…" agrega. _"Serénate Benson." _piensa. Sam respira profundo y lo jala fuerte de la camisa acercando más su rostro al de él. Freddie vuelve a tragar saliva…

"Lo haré, Fredward." anuncia.

"P-pues hazlo…" recupera Freddie la compostura….

_*pum*:::: *pum* ::::::pum*….(latidos)_

"¡JOVENES!" los interrumpe un maestro… Sam y Freddie se miran un segundo y se dan media vuelta sin pensarlo…"¡Vuelvan acá! ¡Regresen!" grita el hombre sin poder alcanzarlos…


	9. Chapter 9 iSURPRISE PARTY

**CAPITULO 9. iSURPRISE PARTY **

"Buenos días." entra Sam al departamento de los Shay dirigiéndose directamente al refrigerador. "Buenos días." entra Freddie con un montón de cables, de repente ve a Sam y tropieza con uno de ellos. "Freddie, ¿estás bien?" se preocupa Carly. "Eh, si, si, claro." se levanta Freddie de un brinco con disimulo. "Bueno, voy, voy al estudio, a… bueno, las veo luego." mira de reojo a Sam y sube aprisa. Sam observa las escaleras vacías. Carly los mira curiosos. "Sam, oye Sam." Pasa su mano frente a la mirada perdida de la rubia. "¿Pasa algo con Freddie?" "¿Qué cosa?" "Bueno, tu sabes, esas miraditas, y, no se han peleado desde el baile, de hecho, no sabia que tu y Freddie podían estar tan cerca, como para ¿bailar juntos? ¿muy pegados?" la observa Carly inquisidora. "¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas, Freddie sigue siendo el mismo tarado para mi… voy por un licuado, te traeré uno de fresa." sale Sam del apartamento rápidamente. "¡Espera Sam!" "Ohm, ¿y ahora que Carls?" voltea. "No lo olvides, el cumpleaños de Freddie es pasado mañana, tienes que llegar a tiempo para ayudarme con la fiesta sorpresa, y… ya que se llevan mejor, seria bueno que le regalaras algo…"

Carly sube las escaleras para encontrase con Freddie. "¿Qué hay Freddie?" "Carly." "¿Y bien?" "¿Bien qué?" "¿Qué pasa con Sam?" "¿De qué hablas?" "¿Cómo que de qué? ni siquiera se han insultado." "Ah, eso, pues, no lo sé, tal vez, nos cansamos." "¡Eso no es justo! Ustedes están ocultando algo." sale Carly molesta del estudio.

"¡Hey Carls!" entra Sam al estudio. "Ah, pensé que estaba aquí." se da media vuelta. "Espera." llama Freddie. "¿No me trajiste licuado a mí?" pregunta con los pulgares en los bolsillos. "No… ¿por qué no vas y lo compras tú mismo?" se gira. "Mejor compárteme del tuyo." pide Freddie. "Mamá no comparte su licuado." dice con voz graciosa. "Adiós." se despide Sam. "¿Qué te pasa?" la detiene nuevamente Freddie parándose frente a ella. "¿De qué hablas?" se aleja Sam. "Me has estado evitando todo este tiempo." "Para nada, no eres el ombligo del mundo Benson." "No lo soy." la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia él. "Hey, cuidado Froddo, estos licuados cuestan." "Tampoco me has molestado en días…" habla finalmente Freddie. "Veo que tanto maltrato emocional finalmente surtió su efecto." ríe nerviosa Sam. "¿Es por lo que pasó en el baile?" pregunta Freddie con un dejo de tristeza. Sam se sonroja. "¿Te refieres a tu tonta pelea con Rupert o a que tu novia te dejo?" ríe Sam sin sentido. "Me refiero a esto…" toma Freddie valor para acercarse a los labios de Sam. Sam se aparta inmediatamente dejando a Freddie confundido. "T-tengo que llevarle el licuado a Carly, adiós." sale rápidamente del estudio, y se recarga en la pared de afuera, con el corazón acelerado. _"Aunque haya sido una apuesta… no puedo…" _piensa con los ojos cerrados.

Por la noche en iCarly….. "Y ahora tenemos una video llamada de una fan desde Ohio." "Hola, hola." "Hola iCarly, mi nombre es Susan y soy gran admiradora de su show desde que conocí a Freddie, ¿podría saludarlo?" Freddie deja la cámara al reconocer la voz. "¿Susan?" "¡Freddie!" "¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?" habla Freddie con familiaridad. "Muy bien, mi mamá y yo viajaremos mañana a Seattle y quisiera saber si podemos vernos." "¡Por supuesto!"….Sam quiebra un lápiz que tenía en la mano, "Vaya, parece que nuestro productor técnico tiene una admiradora." ríe Carly…..

"¿Y quién era esa chica?" pregunta Carly curiosa. "Huh, Susan es una amiga que hice en Ohio." se apena Freddie. "Es muy bonita." le codea Carly. Sam devora una bolsa de grasitos.

Al día siguiente…. "¿Qué onda?" entra Sam directo al refrigerador de los Shay nuevamente. "Hola." Mira Carly con resignación a Sam. "¿Y el Nerd?" pregunta Sam con disimulo y un gran pedazo de jamón en la boca. "Fue por su amiga al aeropuerto, es nuestra oportunidad de preparar todo para la fiesta." se moviliza Carly "Sam, ve a adornar el estudio, todo esta arriba, mientras yo… Sam…¡SAMMM!" "¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas?…ya voy" "Estas muy distraída últimamente, no será que…ah, ya se fue…"

"Hola chica." entra Freddie acompañado. "¡FREDDIE!" se sorprende Carly y esconde rápidamente algunos adornos al ver entrar al técnico. "Pensé, que, tardarías más…" dice intentando ser casual. "Si, es solo que pase para mostrarle el estudio a Susan." muestra a su amiga. "¡Hola!" saluda la chica. "Hola. Bienvenida." saluda Carly cordialmente, Sam viene bajando las escaleras, Freddie las presenta. "Ah, y ella es Sam…" dice el técnico con desgano. Sam contesta con una mueca aun comiendo jamón. "Le mostraré a Susan el set, vamos." la toma de la mano y la lleva por las escaleras. "¡ESPEREN!" los detiene Carly… "¡Ah, no pueden subir… porque, por…!" mira a Sam pidiendo ayuda. "…Spencer…" continua Sam. "Spencer esta…" Freddie arquea una ceja. "¡Con una chica!" anuncia Carly. "Ah…" analiza Freddie. "¡Y no sabes como se pone cuando lo interrumpen! será mejor que vengan mañana, si…" termina Carly. "Bueno…" mira extrañado Freddie. "Por mi no hay problema Freddo." sonríe Susan. "De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos, le mostrare a Susan la ciudad…" salen del apartamento… "Woo, estuvo cerca….es linda la amiga de Freddie, ¿no? Sam, ¡SAM!" habla Carly. "Ah, si, seguro, igual de ñoña que Fredward…" frunce el ceño.

Al día siguiente en el estudio de iCarly. "¡Carly, que fue lo que olvidaste en el estudio!" grita Freddie subiendo las escaleras… Luego abre la puerta del estudio y enciende la luz. "¡FELICIDADES FREDDIE!" saltan un montón de jóvenes arrojando confeti y globos. Freddie se sorprende y empieza a ser felicitado por todos. "¡WOW, gracias chicas!" se acerca a Sam y Carly. "Freddie, no mientas, ya lo sabias." sonríe Carly. "OH! No Carly! Para nada!…" intenta sorprenderse el técnico. "Freddie…" "Solo un poquito…" luego observa a Susan. "¡Felicidades!" lo abraza. "¡Tu también lo sabias!" "Si, Carly me lo comento sin que te dieras cuenta…¿bailamos?" se lo lleva del brazo.

SAM

Lo observe divertirse con todos nuestros compañeros y con Susan… a decir verdad esa chica era tipo, tipo Carly, linda y bien peinada… justo como le gustan al nerd… ¡Y a mi que! ¡El puede hacer lo que se le de la gana!…. "¡Abran paso todos!" entró Spencer con un enorme pastel en forma de computadora por el ascensor, ¡como hace esas cosas!…. "¡Vamos Freddie! Pide un deseo." sugirió Carly. Froddo se paró frente al enorme pastel, me miro fugazmente y soplo las velas…18... ¡odio cuando me mira así!….. El niño tonto con el que peleaba por la atención de Carly desapareció. Aunque sigue siendo un nerd, aún le gustando la tecnología y esas cosas… un lindo nerd…¡NO PUEDE SER!, toque mi frente, ¡Es imposible!, si yo, yo lo odio, ¡¿Cómo puede ser que…? ¿…Me-me guste Fredward Benson….? ….me senté de inmediato. "¿Estas bien Sam?" me pregunto Gibby preocupado. "¡Claro! Solo ve y tráeme mas pollo frito…" le hice un ademán con la mano para que se fuera. Tenia que salir de allí, necesitaba poner en claro mis idas, me fui directo a la salida de incendios….

FREDDIE

"¡Freddie! ¡Freddie!" me llamó Carly. "¿Qué pasa?" "No encuentro a Sam, la has visto…" "Iré a buscarla…" salí del estudio sin pensarlo dos veces, la fiesta estaba muy animada, ¿Dónde encontrar a Sam? La verdad, la estaba pasando muy bien con Susan, pero algo me hacia falta… ¡Claro! ¡La salida de incendios!…

"¿Y Freddie?" le pregunto Susan a Sam. "Ohm, fue a buscar a Sam…" contesto Carly. "Ah, iré a ayudarle…" "¡NO! Eh, no te preocupes, regresaran enseguida…"

SAM

"HEY SAM." escuche su voz tras de mi… "Aun queda mucho pollo frito en la fiesta…¿Por qué no lo estas devorando?" se hizo el gracioso. No sé por que no me dieron ganas de golpearlo… Se sentó a un lado de mi. "No deberías dejar sola a tu invitada." ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué dije eso? "Susan estará bien sin mi un momento." "Ah."

" . . ."

" . . ."

No sé me ocurría nada que decir, me sentí muy incomoda. Me levante y crucé la ventana para irme…

"Descuida… te liberó de la apuesta…" lo escuche decir antes de marcharme.

"¿Cómo?" pregunte confundida.

"Si Sam, es por eso que no me hablas como antes… sé que es difícil para ti, por no decir asqueroso o desagradable, la idea de… el beso." hizo unos ademanes exagerados con las manos. "Prefiero que me sigas haciendo la vida imposible…" sonrío y se adelanto a salir.…

No era así, bueno, antes si me hubiera resultado traumatizante la idea de besar a Freddie, pero ahora, si supiera que… esa idea no me a dejado dormir… ¡Maldición! ¡Sam Puckett cumple sus apuestas!…Lo tomé de la mano antes de que se fuera, me miro confundido. ¡¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? ¡No puede ser tan difícil besarlo! ¡Es un chico más! ¡Tu puedes Sam!…Trague saliva, no me di cuenta cuando me había superado en estatura, me pare de puntas y cerré mis ojos…

FREDDIE

¡¿En realidad quería besarme? No puedo creerlo, esta frente a mi con los ojos cerrados, dispuesta a besarme y no matarme luego y además… se ve tan linda… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Sam Puckett? ¿linda? Me estoy volviendo loco, pero la verdad, esto que me hace sentir…..seguía con los ojos cerrados. Creo que el castigo para Sam superó el precio de la DevaGlia, sonreí, era obvio que Sam la estaba pasando realmente mal, y solo lo hacia para cumplir la apuesta…La rodeé con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mi, sentí electricidad recorrer mi espalda, ¡¿todo esto provocas en mi Sam?, por primera vez la sentí frágil entre mis brazos, su rubio cabello olía a vainilla, esto se siente realmente bien…

SAM

¡Pero que…! Respire un olor peculiar muy cerca de mi nariz, era el pecho de Freddie, de pronto estaba demasiado cerca de él, rompiendo los limites que siempre me puse. Sentí como me presiono contra él, no sabia si alejarme, no quiero, es tan cálido… acomodé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, pase mis manos por su cintura y las coloque en su espalda.… podía escuchar sus latidos, eran tan fuertes, ojala fueran por mi… sentí sonrojarme al instante… ¡como pude pensar en eso! ¡Maldición! Esta vez si que perdí… y se siente tan bien perder a veces…

"WOW, ¿me perdí de algo?" entra Carly y observa a la pareja abrazándose. "Más bien me perdí de mucho…" se incomoda. Freddie y Sam brincan asustados. "¡Carly!" "Eh, jeje, no es lo que parece, bueno en realidad si, pero…" habla Freddie torpemente, Sam se para frente a él. "Eh, bueno, Freddie y yo estábamos, emm, solo lo felicitaba…" compone Sam. "¿Por tanto tiempo?" agrega Carly cruzando los brazos. Sam y Freddie se ponen muy rojos. "No, solo unos segundos, ¿verdad Freddo?" Sam golpea a Freddie en las costillas. "Auu, si, emm, si…" Carly los observa con suspicacia. "Susan te busca Freddie." "¡Claro!" sale Freddie corriendo. Carly observa detenidamente a Sam quien juega con su collar. "Cuando hablaba de regalo no me refería a algo tan ´romántico´ como un abrazo." averigua Carly. "¿Eh? No, ¡que dices! ¡No sabes el asco que sentí! ¡Voy a vomitar!" se escapa la rubia…

La fiesta termino y Freddie se encuentra solo con Susan en el estudio…."El lugar es genial Freddie, aunque no estas tan entusiasmado como cuando me hablabas de tu trabajo en Ohio. " Freddie apenas sonrie. Susan se acerca mas a él, tratando de besarlo. Sam regresa con unas bolsas que le pidió Carly para recoger la basura y se detiene en seco al ver la escena, deja las bolsas y se aleja sin hacer ruido, se detiene frente a un cesto de basura y arroja una pequeña cajita dentro.

"Espera, Susan, no me malentiendas, solo te veo como una amiga." Susan se aleja de Freddie. "Ah, lo, lo siento Freddie, pero siempre me gustaste." "Gracias, pero, a mi… me interesa alguien más…"


	10. Chapter 10 iLike you

**Hola de nuevo! gracias por sus comentarios, sabrynaseddie, tanfer, y a cada uno de ustedes, que siguen este fic, los tomo muy en cuenta a todos, gratizie!**

**Aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de la historia… invito a los demás autores a terminar sus historias pendientes, son de gran entretenimiento para nosotros los lectores, mientras esperamos el rumbo real que tomará iCarly y este par tan divertido.**

**Sigan comentando **

**Saludos desde México.**

**CAPITULO 10. iLIKE YOU**

Freddie termina de recoger unos cables y sale del estudio, tira una bolsa de papel a la basura y un objeto dentro del cesto llama su atención. Saca una pequeña caja envuelta con papel brillante que lleva una nota igual de pequeña:

_Para: Dorkilinix_

_De: Princess Puckett_

"¿De Sam?" se sorprende y abre la cajita encontrando un collar con un dije de pera pod, lo observa y sonríe hacia un costado.

Sam camina por la banqueta…. _"Ese idiota de Benson, y pensar que hace unas horas iba a besarlo, y luego se besa con esa ñoña de Ohio, idiota, idiota, idiota…"_ camina con paso firme. _"Quien se cree esa boba, no sé qué le ven al nerd, es un ñoño, tarado y deserebrado…"_sigue pensando. "Además, yo lo conozco desde más antes, tengo derechos sobre él, derecho a hacerle la vida imposible, ¡nadie va a evitar que le haga la vida imposible a Benson!" grita triunfal y se regresa al edificio Bushwell…

…Sube rápido por el ascensor y encuentra a Freddie ajustando el plasma. "¿Y Susan?" pregunta. "¿Sam?" ¿Qué te pasa, por qué estas tan agitada?" la observa Freddie confuso. "¿Dónde está tu amiga?, vengo a advertirle lo idiota que eres." proclama Sam. Freddie ríe. "Susan se fue." contesta divertido.

"¿Qué te pasa tarado? ¿Por qué te ríes?" se molesta Sam. "¿Estas celosa?" pregunta Freddie sonrojando a la rubia.

"¡Estas enfermo! ¡Para nada!" le grita en la cara.

"De acuerdo." vuelve Freddie a su trabajo.

Sam observa el dije que Freddie lleva en el cuello. "E-ese collar, es…"

"¿Cómo? Este…" muestra Freddie el dije en forma de pera. "…Lindo, ¿no?"

"¡Lo se tonto, yo misma lo elegí…!" se cubre Sam la boca.

Freddie sonríe volviéndose a la rubia: "¿Y no pensabas dármelo?… tuve que recogerlo de la basura…"

Sam se voltea, "¿Ah, si?… se debió haber caído de mi bolsillo y…"

"Sam…"

"Carly dijo que debía darte algo y…"

"Sam…"

"¡Que diablos importa de todas formas lo tienes…!

"Sam…" la interrumpe Freddie. "…Gracias…" dice regalándole un sonrisa haciendo que Sam se encogiera de hombros….

…"Te felicito, consigues novias muy rápido últimamente, lástima que no sean tan listas." habla nuevamente Sam.

"Susan no es mi novia."

"Ah… y se puede saber ¿por qué se besaron?" pregunta indiscreta. "¡Nos espiaste!" la descubre Freddie. "¡Claro que no!, solo pasaba por aquí…" dice sonrojada. "Bueno, pues, fue un beso no correspondido, yo le dije que… me gusta alguien más…" explica Freddie. Sam guarda silencio…

Freddie se acerca a ella. "Sé que me odias Sam, si quieres puedes golpearme después de lo que te voy a decir, porque, en realidad, en verdad, quien, quien me gusta…..eres tu."

SAM

Sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho, el tarado de Freddie va a terminar matándome, allí estaba yo, como una idiota frente a el sin poder moverme y sin nada que decir. ¿Me gustas? dijo… imposible, el sigue enamorado de Carly, además, me detesta, no le creo, ¡no!…

FREDDIE

Finalmente, no puede ser otra cosa, Sam Puckett me gusta, ¡demasiado! ¡Me vuelve loco! Y debo ser un estúpido al confesárselo porque ¡Me va a matar!… Se volteo dándome la espalda alejándose tres pasos. "Eres un idiota…" me dijo con sequedad. "Bueno, todos esos golpes, me afectaron después de todo…" dije nervioso. "¡No es por eso, eres un idiota por decir que te gusta una chica a la que no le atraes en absoluto! ¿Por qué te fijas en imposibles Benson? Eres tan torpe, no me mueves ni un pelo, será mejor que te vayas…" suficiente, la interrumpí…

SAM

No tenia idea de que responderle, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente para que se largara. Me abrazo con fuerza, "¡Suficiente Puckett!, ¿con que no te muevo ni un cabello?" dijo mirándome con decisión, sentí miedo… "Eres una niñita altanera, vasta, no mas Freddie condescendiente." me apretó con mas fuerza. "¡Suéltame!" me moví sin mucho éxito. ¡PLAFFF! Le solté una de mis mejores cachetadas, espere a que me soltara…

FREDDIE

Mi mejilla ardía, pero esa fue la ultima cachetada que me daba, la tomé con fuerza para acercar su cara a la mía, la bese con decisión, se movía con fiereza, la retuve con toda mi fuerza logrando que se relajara hasta suavizar la unión de nuestros labios. Libere su rostro y no se apartó de mi, baje mis manos hasta su cintura y la rodee con ambos brazos, por un momento juro haber sentido un temblor en su cuerpo, me dedique a disfrutar de ese beso antes de que, me matara…

SAM

Benson, otra vez me ganó… Me relaje en sus brazos, sus labios son tan cálidos, y saben a pastel… si lo hubiera sabido antes, no había tardado tanto en cumplir esa apuesta… Rodeé su cuello y me pare de puntas para poder alcanzarlo, moví mis labios en sincronía con los de él, me sentí en las nubes, se me olvidó todo… me faltaba el aire, Freddie se alejo de mi para poder respirar, continua por favor, pedía en mi interior, no quiero que termine aún… Recargó su frente sobre la mía, sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas… abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontré con sus ojos castaños sin saber que decir.

FREDDIE

Sonreí un poco, la había soltado hace dos minutos y ella no se había alejado ni un centímetro de mi… "Ni un cabello, eh, Sam." le dije sin dejar de mirarla, pude observar como sus mejillas se teñían en un hermoso color rojo… Se soltó de inmediato dándose media vuelta. "¡Ni uno solo!" atino a decir.

"¡Aquí están!" entro Carly repentinamente al estudio. "Se puede saber que hacían…" miro intrigada a los chicos. "Se ven algo nerviosos…" continuo indagando. "Eh, nada, terminar de recoger…" mostró Freddie una bolsa de plástico. "Si, y como a mi no me gusta trabajar…" dijo Sam poniendo un pie fuera del estudio y saliendo a la carrera. "Creo que mi madre me busca, nos vemos mañana." salio Freddie seguido dejando a Carly en medio del desorden.


	11. Chapter 11 iLike you too

**Gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia! y por sus comentarios, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo y espero tener pronto nuevas ideas para seguir escribiendo, salu2 a todos desde México.**

**ICarly es propiedad de Danshneider & Nick.**

**CAPITULO 11. iLIKE YOU TOO**

Ridgeway…

"¡Puckett!" grito Freddie con fuerza a Sam pero esta se apresuró a cerrar su casillero y escapar.

"¿Otra vez?…Rayos." se desespera Freddie.

"¿Freddie?…¿Qué pasa?" se acercó Carly. "¿Eh? Nada…"

"Sam y tu han estado muy extraños últimamente, estuvieron muy juntos en el baile, y ¡hasta se dieron un abrazo! Eso no es nada normal…¿ah?…"

Freddie se le quedo mirando, nada se le escapaba a Carly.

"No es nada, pero…¡ah! ¿y tu? ¿Como vas con Taylor? te veías muuuy contenta…" se le ocurrió a Freddie preguntar.

"Bueno, si, todo iba muy bien…" abrió Carly su locker. "…Hasta que supe que se tenia que mudar de Seattle." termina desanimada. "Cielos, lo siento Carly…" "Si bueno, suele suceder…" "Oye, te gustaría ira al centro comercial a tomar un café." la invita Freddie. "Suena bien…"

…

SAM

Tuve que acompañar a mi mamá a la clínica, la estaba esperando a fuera. Escapar de Freddie se vuelve cada vez mas complicado, y tengo que verlo hoy en el show. ¡Ah!, tengo hambre, iré por un panecillo…

Me acerque al café que estaba allí mismo y al abrir la puerta del local, me tope con dos figuras conocidas. "Carly, tu…¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunte extrañada. Freddie y Carly se miraron el uno al otro. "Hola Sam, vinimos a tomar un café…" contesto Carly algo incomoda. "Ah…" arqueé mi ceja y observe al chico que me estaba volviendo loca… "¿Y tu que haces aquí Sam?" pregunto mi amiga. "Vine, con mamá a la clínica.." "Carly, ya que estamos por aquí, te gustaría ir al cine…" le preguntó Fredward, me hizo sentir ignorada. "Ah, seguro, Sam, ¿nos acompañas…?" me pido Carly. "No, tengo que esperar a mi mamá, vayan ustedes dos…" "De acuerdo…" se despidieron. Me les quede viendo, olvide que era lo que iba a hacer…

…Todo el camino a casa me la pase pensando en Carly y Fredweird, ellos nunca salían juntos, bueno, no solos, ¡Freddie es un mentiroso! Dijo que Carly ya no le gustaba…

…

A fuera del cine… "¡¿Qué QUE?" "Shhhh, baja la voz Carly." "¡¿Cómo quieres que baje la voz si TU Y SAM…?" "Shhhh." le cubrió la boca el castaño. "Tranquilízate, se que puede ser raro…" "¡¿RARO? ¡ES UNA LOCURA! ¿Por qué NO ME LO DIJERON…?…" hablaba alterada Carly. "Te lo estoy diciendo ahora… ah, Carly, necesito tu ayuda… escucha por favor." pide Freddie, Carly asiente más tranquila…

…

… "¿Desde cuado?" preguntó Carly.

"Bueno, no lo sé realmente, solo sucedió…"

"¡Dices que no sabes cuando te enamoraste de Sam!"…

"Shhhh… más bajo…" Carly y Freddie se encontraban ya en el departamento Shay…

"Y Sam…¿no te rompió el brazo o algo?" pregunto interesada.

"No, aun no lo ha hecho, la verdad, no le dije que estoy enamorado, solo que me…" carraspeó …"me gusta…"

"Ah…"

". . ."

". . ."

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Bien que?"

"¡¿Qué hago Carly?, estoy volviéndome loco!"

"¡Claro! ¡Esto es una locura!" hace la castaña un ademán exagerado.

"Carly Shay…¡Necesito que averigües si le gusto a Sam!" se para Freddie. "¿Cómo?" "¡Si! ¡Son mejores amigas! ¡Será sencillo…!" "Eso crees tu, Sam no me ha mencionado nada de esto, a decir verdad, estoy molesta por eso…" "Pero Carly…" "¡SAM Y TU SE BESARON! ¡TU DEBERIAS SABER ESO!" alega Carly. "Bueno, la verdad, no lo sé…¡es que Sam! AHG, no se sabe con ella, tal vez solo dejó que la besara por la apuesta… ayúdame Carly…"

". . ."

". . ."

"…De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda…"

…

En el estudio de iCarly… "Sam…" observa Carly entrar a su amiga rápidamente por el ascensor.

"¡¿Y el jamón ahumado…?" saca Sam un cuchillo y un tenedor.

"Te lo acabaste ayer…"

"¿Qué? Dijiste que tenias más…"

"Te mentí para que llegaras más temprano…"

"Ah… ¿y eso?…"

"Sam… ¿no crees que Freddie se ha puesto muy atractivo?"

"¡¿Qué?" se cae la quijada de Sam.

"Si, ya sabes… es más alto, siempre ha sido agradable, amable y muy varonil, además últimamente luce realmente bien…" observa Carly cada gesto de Sam…

"¡Estas loca! ¡Es todo un ñoño!" contradice Sam con un tono carmesí subiendo en sus mejillas.

"Ah, cielos, si, lo olvidaba, ustedes, se odian…"

"¿Por, por qué me preguntas eso Carly…?" se intriga Sam.

"Bueno, no lo sé, es solo que he estado pensando seriamente en darle otra oportunidad, Taylor ya no esta y…"

"¡¿Qué? ¡NOOO!" se incomoda la rubia. "¡No es justo! ¡Si quieres usar a Freddie como plato de segunda mesa! ¡Estas mal Carly Shay! ¡Freddie no se merece eso!"…..

"Sam… ¿te gusta Freddie, no es cierto?"

". . ."

"Somos mejores amigas…dijimos que no habría mas secretos…" la observa Carly.

"¡NO! ¡Claro que no!" niega la rubia con la cabeza.

"¡Se que se volvieron a besar!"

"¿C-cómo lo supiste…?"

"¡SAM! ¿No confías en mi?…tú y Freddie son mis mejores amigos, pero al parecer a ninguno de los dos les importó…" sale Carly del set…

"¡Carly, espera…!" Sam camina por el estudio con sus manos entrelazadas… "….Freddie…e-es decir…yo….estoy…

¡Estoy estupidamente enamorada de Freddie….!"

"Sam… no lo puedo creer…"

"¡LO SÉ! ¡LO SÉ! ¡Es lo mas Estúpido del mundo! ¡Enamorarme del nerd que mas odio! ¡No sé como rayos pasó!" habla alterada la rubia.

Carly se acerca a su amiga para tranquilizarla. "Sam…¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que senitas eso por Freddie?"

"Carly, es que, ni siquiera supe como fue, yo… lo odiaba…"

"Je, je…"

"¿De, de que te ríes Carly?"

"Te la pasabas molestándolo y haciéndole la vida imposible, y terminaste enamorándote de él… jeje."

"¡Carly no es gracioso!" se incomoda Sam.

"Si lo es, ustedes dos son unos tontos…"

"¿Qué…?"

"¡¿Por qué no le dices a Freddie lo que sientes?"

"¡Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil! ¡Carly el sigue enamorado de ti!"

"¡Eso no es verdad Sam! ¡Freddie ya me superó, él te quiere a ti…!"

"¡¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Sam…"

"EMPEZAMOS EN 2 MINUTOS…" entra Freddie al estudio interrumpiéndolas. Sam baja la mirada y se da la vuelta, Carly rueda los ojos y hace a Freddie una señal de aprobación con la mirada…

"EN 5, 4, 3, 2..."

…

Luego del show…

"No Carly, deja, déjame salir…" trata Sam de escabullirse por la puerta principal del estudio mientras Carly se para frente a ella para impedirlo.

"Sam, ve…" señala Carly a Freddie con la mirada, mientras este ajusta el control remoto desde el asiento en forma de auto.

"¡Quédate!" Carly hace un movimiento rápido saliendo del estudio y poniendo llave a la puerta. Sam observa nerviosa y se dirige rápidamente hacia el ascensor.

"¡HEY SAM!" llama Freddie a la rubia antes de que volviera a escapar… " Si quieres, puedes huir otra vez, tan solo, dejame decirte algo…"

"…"

"No me has hablado en días… francamente…je… me vuelve loco que no me molestes…" sonríe. Sam frunce los labios.

Ambos se incomodan…

"Sam… soy, soy el hombre mas idiota del mundo sabes… porque, me…" carraspeó nervioso el técnico…

"…Me gusta la chica que más me odia… y estoy completamente e-enamorado de ella…

…de ti Sam…"

". . ."

". . ."

…Sam se lanza sobre Freddie haciéndole perder el equilibrio, ambos caen en uno de los cojines por el impulso.

"¡Sam, no tienes por que matarme ahora!" dice Freddie asustado cerrando los ojos. Sam se acerca lentamente a sus labios y lo besa torpemente. Freddie se queda anonadado.

"¡Quieres cooperar! Soy nueva en esto." Freddie sale de su trance y levanta a Sam del suelo.

"Ja, ja, ja."

"¿De qué te ríes tonto?" se enoja Sam.

"Eres una salvaje." continua Freddie. "Cállate, ¿dices que mamá no hace bien su trabajo?" se pone seria, y seguido lo rodea por el cuello lo más femenina que puede logrando poner nervioso a Freddie.

"¿Qué decías?" lo mira coqueta. "Na-nada." Traga saliva Freddie y suspira, la toma por la cintura acercándola más a él.

"Hey Sam… te quiero…" dice Freddie en un susurro.

Sam siente puntadas en el estómago que no la dejan hablar. Se acercan lentamente y cierran la distancia entre sus labios besándose en sincronía quedando así por varios minutos…..

"_No puedo creer que este besando otra vez al nerd…"_

Semanas después….

"Hola Freddo." entra Sam al estudio de iCarly con una bolsa llena de golosinas y frituras, había quedado de ver una película con Freddie.

"Hey, ¿por qué trajiste tantas cosas? nos vamos a indigestar." la observa Freddie.

"No exageres, solo traje lo básico." dice lanzándose a los cojines a un lado del chico, luego le mete un grasito en la nariz.

"¿Y eso?" pregunta resignado.

"Es que no te he molestado en horas." ríe y se acurruca en su pecho para ver la película.

"Sam, Samm…" trata Freddie de llamar la atención. "Shhh, es la parte más interesante." lo calla. Freddie bufa. "Sam, ¿Cuándo le diremos a Carly que fuimos nosotros los que incendiamos la cocina?"

Sam se queda pensando.

"Sammm…"

"No lo sé Freddie, creo que se molestaría demasiado."

"Lo sé …" se concentran de nuevo en la película.

"Sam…"

"¡¿Y ahora que Fredward?"

" …Me encantas…" anuncia Freddie. Sam se sonroja y lo golpea en el hombro "AHG…" se frota Freddie. "Voy por mas grasitos…" se levanta Sam.

"Espera…" la detiene tomándola del brazo. . . . . "¿Me quieres Puckett?" pregunta clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de la rubia.

"Hummm… no lo sé…" bromea.

"Sammm…" suspira Freddie. . .

"Más que al tocino boliviano…" lo rodea Sam por el cuello dejándole un suave beso, luego se aparta:

"Pero eso no significa que…"

"No quiero que me dejes de molestar." interrumpe Freddie volviéndola a besar.

"Si quieres puedo contenerme un poco…" ofrece Sam.

". . ."

". . ."

"No lo creo…" dicen al unísono volviendo a unir sus labios…

FIN


End file.
